Obsessive Love
by wildbats
Summary: After a Stokes Family visit with some slight complications, things get more complicated when a new CSI joins the team and interferes in Nick and Greg's life, with dangerous consequences. This is a Sequel to LOVE AND HATE.Nick/Greg Slash
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-After a Stokes Family visit with some slight complications, things get more complicated when a new CSI joins the team and interferes in Nick and Greg's life, with dangerous consequences. **This is a Sequel to Love and Hate.** It is best if you read that first. I will try to update at least once a week.--Please Review, it makes me happy. And for those of you who were fans of **Devil's Breath**, I am finally working on a sequel to that too._  


* * *

He looked up nervously at the house as they approached it. He pulled his jacket closer around him as a cool breeze kicked up. He looked over at the handsome, dark haired man standing next to him. "Are you sure I look okay? I mean, you know, first impressions and all," he asked his boyfriend nervously.

His boyfriend smiled at his nervousness. "You look fine as always. Besides if they don't like how you look we can always leave. Remember, you are my priority."

"I know, I know, but still it's your family, I mean all five thousand of them."

He laughed at Greg's exaggeration. "It won't be that bad, gee. Chill out." They stopped at the front door of the Stoke Family ranch in Texas.

Nick Stokes looked over at his partner in life, Greg Sanders. He wore his light brown hair just long enough now to cover up the scar on his head, the scar he got from being shot in the head nearly 7 months prior. Greg and many others had been the victims of a horrible hate crime at a popular gay bar and grill in Las Vegas. Since then life has been a rollercoaster ride with him. His emotions ran the gimlet from angry, to happy, to totally depressed, the later being the most frequent. His short-term memory loss was annoying him more so lately in addition to his dyslexia and the tremors he still suffered from on occasion. But considering all that he had been able to go back to work full time with some restrictions in what he could do. Going back to work turned out to be the best thing for him as it kept him busy and made him feel useful again.

Now they both stood before the door to Nick's family's ranch. He only came out to them that he was day a couple months ago. Now he was coming home for Thanksgiving at their invitation, with Greg.

They both had nerves about it, since William Stokes initial response. But since then a lot had changed as his father was suffering from Alzheimer's disease. His mother warned him that his father was getting worse. He knew someday he would receive bad news from his mother, so he made the effort to get home for the holiday before it was too late.

Greg noticed Nick seemed to be lost in thought as they stood outside the door. His eyes gazed over the handsome, dark haired Texan and he saw the worry in his eyes. "Hey, you ready to go?" He nodded and looked at Greg. "Let's do this and hope we survive it," he grinned. He knocked on their door. Greg moved closer to him as he heard the door unlock.

The door opened and Mr. Stokes stood before them. "Ah Pancho, glad you could make it." He hugged his son, while Greg looked down awkwardly.

"Greg, nice to see you too." Greg looked up and saw Mr. Stokes extending his hands to him. Greg gave him a shy smile as he shook his hand. "Thanks, you too."

"Let's get in out of this cold. Pancho, your sisters and brothers are eager to see you."

"I bet," he whispered to Greg. It was news to all of them too that he was gay. He had not talked to any of them since his partners told them. Now he was coming home with his lover.

Greg walked a step behind as Nick entered the large living room. He was a bit shocked at how big the house was. He knew Nick's parents were well to do, but not just how much until now. He suddenly felt like the house he grew up in was a little shack compared to the sprawling house he was in now. He swallowed nervously as he saw a bunch of people come into view and all their eyes seemed to fixate on him.

"Nick!" A pretty girl with long dark hair ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Jenna, how are you doing?" He asked as he hugged her. Jenna was the youngest and always adored Nick, who was only a couple years older than her.

"Great, now that you are here," she grinned as she studied him. "You look great." She smiled at Greg. "I guess being in love looks good on you." Both men seemed to blush a bit.

She held her hand out to Greg. "HI, I'm Jenna, Nick's baby sister. You must be Greg."

He smiled back at her and took her hand. "That I am. Nice to meet you, Jenna."

A couple other siblings came up and welcomed them. Most were fairly cordial to the two of them, except for his older brother, Kevin. He stood back idly while the others chatted with Nick and Greg.

After a while, Greg noticed him staring at him. He felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. Nick was too busy chatting with two of his sisters that he did not notice. He did not like the way they were looking at him. He felt like they were judging him as not right for their brother. He felt irritated by his staring and looked away from him, hoping he would take the hint. Unfortunately he came over to him, though.

"So, Greg is it?" Kevin Stokes asked, knowing full well that was his name.

Greg looked and saw the smirk on this face. He reminded him a lot of William Stokes. "Yes, it is. And you are?"

"Kevin. So tell me, how did you turn my brother gay?" He asked snidely. Greg looked at him, amused.

"Well you do not turn someone gay. You just are or are not. It seems you need to be educated."

"I seem to remember my little brother dating girls, not boys in school. That would mean he was straight," he snarled back.

"All that would mean is that he was not sure what he wanted back then. He was just doing what he thought he should, what his _family_ wanted him to do," Greg replied, angrily.

"His family was right. The others are just being nice, but I can't see him wanting to suck cock, especially from a fag like you," he sneered.

Greg felt his blood begin to boil. He was not going to put up with those degrading remarks again. "You are going to have to get use to it because he is with me."

"Oh my, the little faggot is getting angry. Where is the nice fairy dust when you need it?" He joked mockingly.

Greg just about had enough. "You don't have a clue about your brother and I, do you, you fucking homophobe?" He yelled, unable to keep his voice down.

Nick heard him and immediately turned his attention to the scene happening across the room. He went over to them. "What's going on here?"

"It seems your boy here is a little testy," Kevin replied calmly, but with an underlying satisfied glint in his eyes.

Nick looked at Greg and saw the fury in his eyes. "What did he say to you?'

"He's a jackass who is homophobic. He thinks he knows us, but he has not idea." While Greg did not repeat exactly what was said to him, Nick knew his brother well enough to have an idea.

Their father came over and asked what was going on after he realized something was wrong. Nick looked at him and told him, feeling his own anger now. "Kevin seems to have a problem with Greg's and my lifestyle."

"Kevin, we discussed this earlier. You said you were not going to cause any problems," Mr. Stokes warned his eldest son.

Kevin acted innocent. "I was just asking Greg how he met Nick and he got all worked up about it."

Greg could not believe he outright lied about it. He had to get out of there before his temper blew. "I'm sorry, Nick. I can't put up with his liar right now. I need some fresh air." Greg turned around and walked straight for the front door.

Nick would have followed him but he wanted to rip into his brother first. "What the hell did you really say to him?"

Kevin looked arrogantly at him. "How can you like dick? When did that happen? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not like the rest of the family who just so easily accept it."

"Kevin, I want you out of his house now unless you apologize to Nick and Greg," his father yelled.

"Dad, you hate it too and you know it. Stop making it look like you accept them."

"I do accept them. He is my son and whatever make him happy is all I care about."

Nick raised his hands in the air. "No, you know what? We will leave. We do not need this. Greg does not need this. He had been put through enough of this crap. I am sorry Mom, Cisco, but I cannot be around someone like this who is so close-minded."

They did not go after him when he left the room. They knew they had to deal with Kevin first before they could solve anything.

Nick walked out and saw Greg sitting on the front step with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He came over and sat down next to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Greg looked over at him with tired eyes. "Yeah, just a bit of a headache but nothing new. What's going on in there?"

Nick sighed, disgusted that his brother ruined his holiday. "We are leaving. I will not stay in a place where we are not welcome."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I know you were looking forward to this. I feel like it is my fault. They think I am responsible for you being gay."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he is related to me. My dad had some excuse for his reaction initially and did apologize, but Kevin, no. He is a downright jackass, like you said. You are NOT responsible, you know that."

Greg sighed. "I do, it's just…I'm getting sick of being treated like some abomination."

Nick wrapped his arm around his waist. "I know it has not been easy the last 6 months for you. I wish there was something I could do for you to make it easier."

Greg got a sly smirk on his face. "I can think of a couple temporary fixes."

Nick smacked him on his arm. "Now is not the time for your mind to be in the gutter." Still smirking, he replied, "I know but I am just trying to lighten up like you keep telling me to do lately."

"Yeah I have been telling you that, haven't I? Well I guess I am just pissed off about the whole situation," Nick groaned and leaned his head on Greg's shoulder. "Why do families have to be so difficult?"

Greg shrugged. "Don't ask me. I am an only child." Nick rolled his head to look at him. "You're lucky."

He shook his head. "No, I still would have liked to have a sibling growing up. Besides most of your family seems cool with us."

"I guess they were except for one bad apple."

"There's always one," Greg grinned.

The door opened behind them and they both turned around to see who it was. "Oh, there you are, good. I was afraid you two already left," Jillian Stokes said as she came out to them.

"I am so sorry about Kevin's behavior. I do not know what got into him. Anyway, he is leaving because he is pissed off that we are all supporting you. So you are welcome to come back in. He is leaving through the garage, so you will not run into him. We can deal with him later because he lives close, but we hardly see you and the other family members want you both to stick around."

Nick looked at Greg. "It's your decision. Whatever you decide I am behind you."

Greg knew in the long run Nick would be sad if they did not stick around. It seemed the rest of the family were okay with them, at least they were not saying anything to their faces. He owed Nick this so he decided to stay. "We'll stay. I could use a good meal anyway that was not made by either of us," he grinned at Nick.

"I'm so happy you are deciding to stay. Oh and the guest room is set up for the both of you on the right wing. So if you two want to get settled in now, go ahead. We'll be in the living room whenever you are done," she told them before going back into the house.

Nick and Greg went to get their things out of their rental car and set themselves up in the guest bedroom. After about half an hour, they went to the living room where the rest of the Stokes clan was.

They both felt like all eyes were on them as they entered again. Nick sat down next to Greg and talked with his family about work. Then they started asking Greg about his family. No one asked about how he was so he was not sure if they did not know about his being shot or they were avoiding it. They also seemed to be ignoring the other white elephant in the room, Nick's father.

They had been sitting at dinner for a while when Nick noticed his dad seeming to daze into space. "Cisco, are you okay?"  
His father looked at him. "Who are you calling Cisco? And who is this stranger at our table?" He yelled.

Greg looked sympathetically at Nick. His father seemed to be getting worse with his Alzheimer's.

"Dad, I've always called you Cisco and you call me Pancho, remember? And this is my boyfriend, Greg. You've met before," Nick told him, feeling tension build in the room again. He prayed his father would not go on a rant again.

William Stokes studied him a moment and then looked around the room, curiously. "Thanksgiving, right?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, Bill it is," Jillian said nervously.

He looked back at Nick with sudden realization. "Ah Pancho. I am sorry. I've been getting worse," he sighed heavily.

Nick let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. "It's okay, Dad. We understand."

His father nodded and gave everyone in the room a small, sad smile.

The rest of the meal carried on as normal as it could be considered. After dinner, Nick took Greg out to the back of the house, where there were a couple of horses.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah, actually I have way back when I was a kid, when I was an Eagle Scout," he grinned proudly.

"Ahh, all those skills learned as an Eagle Scout," Nick smirked. "So do you want to take a ride?"

Greg seemed surprised and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Who else is standing here, Einstein?"

Greg narrowed his eyes at him a moment and then looked over at the horses. "Uh, it's been a long time. I'm not so sure," he said nervously.

"Aww, but I thought you were this cool Eagle Scout?" Nick teased him.

"Okay, now you are just mocking me! I think I rather not, you know possible imbalance problems and what such," he told him with a wave of his hand.

Nick thought about it a moment and realized what he said had some truth to it. "Okay, well you can watch me ride then."

"Hmm, I love to watch you ride," Greg responded with a wicked grin.

"Gutter again. Maybe later on there will be that kind of riding," Nick said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Eww, in your parents house, while they are here? Are you sure we should try any riding of that sort?" Greg asked, grossed out by the thought of his parents walking in on them.

"I would think you would think of it as a challenge…a dare," Nick said slightly astonished.

"Well, I'm not as much of a risk taker anymore," he frowned in response.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to take Talon out for a ride."

Greg watched Nick go out to the corral and go up to the chocolate brown horse. He leaned on the fence and watched as Nick saddled up the horse. The Texan looked over at him before mounting. "Are you sure you don't want to ride?"

Greg nodded. "I am sure. I'll just watch you, my big Texan and his horse," he grinned goofily.

"Ha ha, fine just watch then," Nick huffed. He jumped up smoothly onto Talon and started riding around the corral with him. Greg admired how at ease and peaceful he looked while riding. He was slightly envious that he had that type of escape. Maybe he would have to try horseback riding again someday but not now. He could not risk being thrown from the horse.

"My cowboy," he smiled to himself as he watched Nick and the horse gallop by. He did not know what he would do without him in his life after all that happened to him. Nick had put up with all his new mood swings and memory lapses with little to no complaint. Greg did not think he would ever find anyone else with such patience as Nick had showed him.

After Nick put both of the horse back into the Paddocks, he came out and saw Greg yawning. "Did I bore you?" he asked with a smirk.

He shook his head a little. "No, I am just tired. It's been a long day."

"Yeah you probably are tired. Why don't you turn in and I will see you up there in a bit. I want to talk to my dad for a bit."

"Okay sure. That's fine. I'll see you when you get up there." Greg started to walk away but Nick grabbed his hand and yanked him into his body. He grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Greg parted his lips and let Nick's tongue explore his mouth, while he tasted Nick's with his own.

Nick pulled away slowly after a minute and grinned at Greg, who looked a bit dazed. "Where is that come from?" he asked.

"It's because I've been dying to do that ever since we got here," he laughed.

"Aww, you really love me," Greg responded with a lopsided grin.

"Of course I do. Now go, I will see you later."

Greg waved goodbye to him and headed inside the house. Nick watched him disappear into the house and sighed. Now he had to go have a talk with his family.


	2. Obsessive Love 2

Nick stepped into the living room where his parents and two of his sisters were in conversation. "Nick, come sit with us. Where is Greg?" His mother asked him.

"He was tired so he is turning in early. I wanted to spend some time with you all. How are you doing, Cisco?" he asked cautiously because of the dinner incident.

His dad gave him a small smile. "I'm okay for now, Pancho. Some days are better than others, ask your mother, she knows."

She nodded. "He has had a lot more memory lapses recently and still yells and gets angry at times. I am just grateful he is still lucid and with me now."

Nick, who was sitting next to his mother, put his hand on her knee for sympathy. "I'm glad to know he is still well overall too. Greg told me his one grandfather had Alzheimer's and he talked to me about the changes."

His father nodded slowly. "Ah so that is why he was so understanding, he has first hand experience of it. The more I get to know him, the more I can see why you are with him. He seems to be very intelligent."

Nick smiled proudly. "He is. He graduated with honors from Stanford and has progressed so fast in the crime lab. He used to amaze me with his chemical formula knowledge, although since he was shot he's unable to do some of those things. He's slowly readjusting to his limitations now that he is back to work full-time."

"That's good to hear, dear. You two seem very good for each other," his mother beamed.

"Yeah, we are," he smiled.

"He's hot too," Kendra added with a smirk. Nick laughed. "You would only notice that, wouldn't you?"

"Hey a girl can still enjoy the scenery even if she knows she can't touch it," she giggled.

"Kendra, seriously," Jillian Stokes scolded. With an impish grin, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you kids can stay here. I think we are going to get ready for bed. So goodnight and see you in the morning." Mr. Stokes went with his wife upstairs.

Nick remained with Kendra and Suzanne, who was two years older than Kendra. "So how long have you two been a couple?" Suzanne asked him, her pale blue eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well it has been over 3 years now, 3 and a half I guess. The last six months have been the most complicated but we've worked together for over 9 years now, so we've known each other a lot longer."

"Who made the first move?" Kendra asked with a mischievous grin.

"He did. We'd been basically flirting for ages but I was not sure if he liked guys until one day after shift we went out for breakfast and he brought up his friends Jason and Aaron who were a gay couple, saying he was going to a club with them. He was basically throwing me hints about his sexuality. Anyway the next day his car broke down so I gave him a ride home from work. As we got to his place, he turned to me and said 'enough flirting.' Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. It was the most electric kiss I ever had. After I sat there stunned and he looked at me seeming a bit scared suddenly. Then he asked 'you like me too, right?' After the shock wore off, I put my hand around his neck and pulled him close to me and then kissed him in return. I tell you, he had the goofiest grin on his face after that." Nick laughed, remembering the moment fondly.

"And let me guess, it was love ever after," Kendra teased.

"Actually pretty much. I mean, he had a tough time with me not wanting to go public with our relationship and not telling all of you, but most of the time we were very happy."

"Well I am happy for you brother. You two are adorable together," Suzanne gushed.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot. It's hard when you don't feel accepted by those you love." He thought about Kevin.

His sisters could sense it. "I'm sure Kevin will come around. If he doesn't we will beat him up for you," Kendra grinned.

"Thanks, I am sure that will work," he laughed. "Well, I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day. Goodnight you two."

They hugged and kissed each other goodnight before Nick headed up to the bedroom. He walked in and saw Greg flat on his back, dressed in grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He looked to be sound asleep on top of the bed. Nick figured he would be sleeping when he got there. He decided to take a shower and clean up before trying to stir Greg so he can get under the covers instead of on top of them.

He came out from the shower dressed in similar attire to Greg's since they were at his parent's house. He pulled the sheets down on his side of the bed and crawled in. He leaned over by Greg who was snoring softly. He smiled to himself at the sound and hated having it stir him but he knew he would be grumpy later on if he did not tell him to get under the sheets.

He placed his mouth on his earlobe and started nibbling. He heard a soft groan rumble in Greg's throat. "You're on top of the bed, get under the sheets, Babe."

He heard another groan coming from him so since he was not moving he moved his mouth from his ear to his neck and started sucking on it, eliciting a moan from the object of his affection.

"Nick," he said in an elongated tone. "We are at your parents home," he said with his eyes still closed.

"I know but I locked the door," he mumbled as he nuzzled his neck, smelling soap on his skin. His hand reached down to the waistband of his pants and went under. When he found what he was reaching for he smiled as he felt Greg involuntarily jerk under his touch.

"You're not playing fair," he moaned as he cracked open his eyes and looked at Nick.

"You never said I had to play fair," he teased as he stroked Greg's cock to try to get it hard.

"Did I mention we are at your parent's house?" Greg said again.

"Get under the sheets and it will be hidden," he replied.

"Give me a moment," Greg groaned. He got up and got under the covers. "There are you happy?"

"My, aren't we grumpy suddenly," Nick pouted.

"I was sound asleep. We did a lot today, so I am tired. Plus I got a bit of a headache." He said but he was truly upset Nick's affections were not arousing him.

"Fine, go back to sleep. See you in the morning," Nick said as he flipped onto his side away from Greg. He hated when Greg got in these types of moods. He hoped in the morning he would be in a better mood.

-------------------------------------------

Nick woke up the next morning and rolled over to see the other side of the bed empty. He sat up and scanned the room and saw no sign of Greg. He got up and put some clothes on after freshening up and left the bedroom in search of Greg.

He heard a familiar laugh as he neared the kitchen. When he came into view he saw Greg sitting at the kitchen counter with three of his sisters, all talking and laughing.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he came up besides Greg. Greg looked at him, his eyes bright and smiling. "Oh, your sisters here are filling me in on some of you finer childhood moments," he grinned.

Suddenly Nick glared at his sisters. "What lies have you been telling him?"

Kendra smirked. "Oh, remember how on your 9th birthday you wanted a new bike and you did not get one and you threw a fit, refusing to eat until you got one. So we all decided to eat all this junk food in front of you during your hunger strike, ooohing and ahhhing at how good it was. You had a fit and took all the food away from us and started gobbling it up. You were so mad and we were laughing at you. Oh and the time your football award went missing…"

Nick held up his hands in defense. "All right, enough."

Greg looked at him amused. "Stubborn little cuss back then too, I see," he smirked out of the corner of his mouth. Now he too got an evil glare from his partner. He chuckled. "Lighten up, Nicky. We're just having fun," he smiled at him.

"That's what I was trying to do last night but you thought otherwise, I seem to recall," Nick shot back.

Greg's smile faded and turned to one of anger. "Look that's not a discussion for here," Greg replied.

"So we can't talk about your shortcomings?" Nick yelled. His sisters looked at him, shocked as they could see the hurt on Greg's face.

"Um, let's go wake up the rest of the family. We'll see you guys later on," Kendra said and then dragged Susan and his other sister away with her.

Greg glared at Nick. "Was that necessary?"

Nick rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I guess I am grumpy this morning. I did not mean it the way it sounded."

Greg just stared down at the counter top, still feeling the sting of Nick's words.

Nick sat down next to Greg. "Hey, I was thinking I could take you and show you around the downtown area before we leave this evening. Would you be interested?" He decided it was better to move forward than to dwell on the argument. He watched as he closed his eyes, seeming to contemplate his response.

Greg sighed and finally looked again at Nick. "Sure, that sounds good." He held his gaze on Nick for a moment before turning away to grab an orange out of the fruit bowl in front of him. In that single moment though, Nick could see the pain he caused him. He knew Greg tried not to pick fights with him anymore. Instead he just took on the hurt more, which bothered Nick.

A banana was tossed in front of him. He looked over and saw a small smirk on Greg's face. "You need your protein for the day," he said to him.

Nick smiled back. "Thanks, now let's get ready to go."

After Nick took Greg on a brief tour of the city, they headed back to the Stokes family home. When they pulled up in the rental car, Nick saw Kevin sitting on the front porch.

Before they got out of the car, Greg spoke. "Do you think he's going to apologize for how he acted?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I can only hope so, otherwise he better get his face out of my way."

They both got out of the car and walked to the front porch, to enter the house and possibly confront Kevin at the same time. He eyed them as they came up the stairs. He still could not believe his baby brother was gay and was right there with his lover.

Nick decided to confront him. He walked up to where he sat and glared down at him. "You got something to say to us, Kevin?" Greg stood back a few feet, not in the mood for confrontation.

Kevin stood up to his brother; they were eye to eye. "What happened to you, Nick? You were such a ladies man from what I could remember."

"I was lying to myself, doing what everyone wanted me to do. But once I got away from the family I discovered who I really was and what I really wanted in my life to be happy. And now I am very happy and if you can't deal with who I love, than you can just get out of my face." Nick grabbed Greg's hand and held it tight for show for his older brother.

Kevin threw up his hands in defense. "Whatever bro. If you like sucking cock, go ahead. It does not mean I have to like it. Have a nice life with your little boyfriend. I am out of here." He brushed past Nick as he left down the stairs to his own car.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Greg said after noticing his boyfriend's stare after his brother's car as it drove away.

Nick looked at him quizzically. "What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong. He is the jackass."

"Yeah but he's still family and I know how worried you were about them accepting you," he explained softly.

"Yes but everyone else is cool with us. He's just pissed I'm getting more attention than him and he is alone in his views. He was always jealous of me."

"I can see why, because you are the best looking guy in your family with the best ass," Greg teased him with a pinch to his butt.

Nick chuckled. "Thanks, I think," he laughed some more. "Let's get inside and get our stuff together and say goodbye to the rest of the family before we have to leave to catch the plane back."

* * *

_A/N- Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone. I am glad you like it. Back to Vegas and work in the next chapter, oh and the new CSI._


	3. Obsessive Love 3

_A/N-This chapter you get to meet the new CSI and get a little bit of steamy action between our boys! Please review, they make me happy :D_

* * *

They walked through the door and dropped their bags down. "I am beat," Greg said as he went over to the sofa and sat down. Nick smiled as he grabbed a couple of bottles of water out of the refrigerator. He came over and handed a bottle to Greg before sitting down next to him.

"It's nice to be home, though, isn't it?" Nick asked him as he leisurely placed his hand on his thigh.

"Yeah it is. It will be nice to be in our own bed tonight, not worrying about parents being around," he said as he eyed Nick's hand traveling up his thigh. He put his hand on top of his and pushed it away. "Sorry, Nicky. I'm too tired for any fun stuff tonight. Maybe when we wake up."

He smiled when he saw his lover pout. "I just want to go take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay, go ahead then. I'll be in later on. I am still a bit wound up," Nick told him.

Greg finished his water off before getting up and going to the bedroom, carrying his luggage with him.

Nick frowned. Greg had not been in the mood for a while now. He was always too tired or not feeling well lately, he claimed. He was going to be glad to get back to work so his mind would be occupied with other things than Greg's mood.

Greg unpacked his suitcase when he got out of the shower. It was not much, only two days worth of stuff. He crawled into bed, sighing because Nick was not there. He knew Nick was mad but it was true when he told him he was not in the mood. Since his doctor had changed some of his medications a couple of week's prior, his sex drive was almost non-existent. He meant to ask the doctor about it next time he saw him. Nick was just going to have to suffer a bit.

When he woke up later that evening to his alarm, he was surprised to find Nick not in bed beside him. He reached over and the bed was still warm so he knew he had not been up long. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. Nick sat in front of the TV playing NFL 2008.

"Hey, how come you did not wake me?" Greg asked as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"You said you had been tired so I figured I'd let you sleep the maximum amount of time," he shrugged while still playing his game.

Greg frowned a bit, noticing Nick's mood. "Are you hungry or did you already eat?" he asked with a slight condescending tone.

"I already ate," Nick said, still not bothering to look at Greg.

"What's your problem?" He finally asked him, staring at him from across the kitchen counter.

Nick turned his cold gaze towards him. "I can ask you the same question."

"What have I done?" He asked, astonished.

"You basically haven't let me touch you in days," Nick yelled as he threw the game controller down on the coffee table.

Greg's mouth was agape. He did not realize how upset Nick was about them not having sex in about a week. He finally smirked a bit finding the humor in it. "Is my boyfriend feeling sexually deprived?"

Nick glared at him for a moment before his lips turned into a pout. "Maybe," he said quietly.

Greg leaned over the counter with a big grin. "Aww, Nicky feeling all deprived," he teased.

The teasing earned him a deadly glare from his significant other. Greg held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, no more teasing, but seriously my new meds have been messing with my libido. I'm just not in the mood. I'm planning on asking my doctor about it."

Nick relaxed his anger; not realizing his medicine had anything to do with how he was acting. He should have figured more so. "I'm sorry, G. I had no idea your meds were messing with you. You should have said something sooner."

"It's okay. I understand. I should have said something prior, but it is sort of embarrassing. Anyway, I'm hungry so I'm going to make myself some food before we have to leave."

"I can help you if you want? I feel bad now being all grumpy at you," Nick apologized.

Greg gave him a crooked smile. "You're cute when you are all grumpy though," he laughed. "I'm fine. I need no help."

Nick shrugged and decided to go back to playing his game while his partner made his own meal.

They drove in separate cars to the LVPD Crime Lab, but walked in together as everyone was use to seeing them together.

"Hey you guys. How was Thanksgiving at the Stokes house?" Warrick grinned as he came across them in the hallway.

"It was interesting," Greg replied as he gave Nick a knowing glance. Nick knew he was referring to the situation with his brother.

"It was nice seeing my family again. Everyone but my brother was very accepting of us," Nick explained to Warrick and Catherine who walked in mid conversation.

"Oh so big bro gave you problems?" Warrick asked.

"I guess you could say that. I think we rather forget about that part," Nick said.

Catherine noticed that Greg was staring down at the ground, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation as well. "That's okay Nick, you don't have to say anymore. Anyway, you guys did not hear but Ecklie finally hired someone to replace Sara. He starts today."

"A new guy? Wow, I did not even know he was looking for someone," Greg said, seeming surprised.

"Well, I think he realized we really needed someone else when you were out for so long," she told him.

"Oh yeah," he replied as his expression diminished some, staring back at the ground again.

"Hey everyone, I want to introduce you to Andrew Rice, he is out newest CSI." The others all looked over and saw Grissom coming towards them with another man standing next to him.

When they stopped in front of the others, the dark haired man held out his hand to Nick first. "Hi, you can call me Drew." Nick took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I am Nick Stokes." Nick stared into his piercing blue eyes, feeling warmth emanating from them. Nick judged him to be around his age, maybe a couple years younger. He seemed to have a certain confidence about himself that reminded him of Greg when he first met him. Nick could not help but notice how handsome he was too. Always nice to have new eye candy around, even though he was involved with Greg.

Drew smiled at him and then turned his attention to the others. He seemed to leave Greg until last.

Greg shook his hand but felt like he was being scrutinized by the new CSI. He did not receive as warm of a smile as Nick had. "I'm Greg Sanders," he said as he shook his hand.

Drew nodded. "Yeah I've heard of you. You're the one that got shot in that thing at the Backlands Bar and Grill. It's good to see you back at work."

Greg tightened his jaw. _Was he forever to be known as the one who got shot in the head?_

Nick looked at him as he saw his expression tighten. He quickly covered for him. "Yeah he's been back for a month and a half now. He's been doing great."

Greg sort of leered at Nick, not really happy about him speaking up for him. He decided to speak for himself. "I am fine."

Grissom felt the greetings had gone on long enough. It was time to get to work. "Okay everyone. I got cases for all of you. Greg, you and Catherine got a 419 in Henderson. Nick, Drew will be with you on a 420 off Park and Warrick, you're with me." He handed out the assignments to each one.

Greg did not like that the new guy was teamed with Nick and he was not sure why. On the drive out to the scene, Catherine noticed how quiet he was. "So let me guess, you're not happy the new guy is working with Nick right now," she said to him with a smirk.

He turned his head and looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"You know, you're not around your guy anymore. Some new, hot guy around your territory," she teased.

"What? Are you saying I am jealous? Why? I mean the guy is bound to be straight. Besides Nick and I are solid," he replied defensively with a huff.

She giggled. "You are so jealous, which is completely silly. You have nothing to worry about, but I can tell it is bothering you."

Greg sighed and stared out the window. "So I've been a bit more uptight since I was shot. I can't help it. I don't have as much confidence in things as I did before."

Catherine laid her right hand on his leg. "Greg, I know it's been hard on you, but you've been doing great on the job. No one really notices any differences."

"Then it is just me. I notice all the time when I mess up or forget something. You all give me this same knowing look but never say anything about it. I discover it on my own."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I for one will let you know when you forget something from now on," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks, I think," he chuckled a bit. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why is life so complicated?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Greg shook his head and gazed back out the window, wondering how Nick was doing with the new guy.

----------------------------

"So how long have you worked for the LVPD?" Drew asked Nick as they drove out to their scene.

Nick took a quick glance at him and saw Drew smiling at him. "I've been here about 12 years. I was a cop in Texas prior to that."

"Really? I started off as a cop too but when my partner got shot and killed on duty I wanted to get into a less dangerous position."

Nick frowned at this. "Well I do not know if you heard, but here in Vegas being a CSI can be just as dangerous, ask me and my partner?"  
"You're partner?" Drew asked, not realizing they had regular partners on the job.

Nick had not realized what he said until Drew asked. He sighed; he supposed he would find out about Greg and him at some point. "Well, uh, I guess you would find out at some point. By partner, I meant boyfriend. Greg and I are together. We have been for over 3 years now." He watched Drew's expression change to one of amusement.

"I had a feeling you were gay. Wow, do I feel better about his job now," he exclaimed.

Nick was perplexed. "How does my being gay make you feel better about your job?"

"Oh, I am gay too. I just was not sure how people like us were looked upon in this department. I'm glad to hear it is accepted."

Nick nodded in realization suddenly. "You said you heard about Greg being shot. Did you not read the full story? If you had you would have known about us."

"Oh, well I heard about him from one of my friends who read about it, but I did not realize you two were a couple. That must have been tough, dealing with him after it happened," Drew said as he stared at Nick with interest.

Nick pursed his lips. He was not sure he wanted to talk about his life with Greg to him. He did not know this guy well enough yet to get into it with him. "We get through it together," was all he would say. He was glad when they pulled up to a crime scene.

Drew realized Nick was uncomfortable talking about it, so he decided to drop it for the time being. While working the scene and on the drive back to the lab he kept quiet, not wanting Nick to get mad at him right away.

As they returned to the Crime Lab, Nick asked Grissom if Greg and Catherine were back from their scene yet. He said they had not returned yet. Nick frowned and then told Drew to follow him to the trace lab. "Have you met David Hodges yet? He is our Trace Lab tech," Nick said as he walked in with Drew to the lab where Hodges stood by a microscope.

Hodges looked the new guy over before extending his hand. "Hello, I am the lab's greatest asset you will learn in time."

"More like greatest asshole," Nick mumbled under his breath.

Drew heard it and smirked. "Nice to meet you, David."

"What do you have for me tonight?' Hodges asked them.

Nick handed over their trace evidence and told Hodges to page him when he had the results.

It was nearing the end of their shift and Greg and Catherine still had not returned. When Nick asked Grissom if he heard from them, he told them it was a messy scene but they were on their way back.

"Are you going to wait on Greg or did you maybe want to grab a bite to eat with me? I was hoping someone could tell me about the hot spots here in town. I've only lived here a few weeks," Drew said to him as they headed to the locker room.

Nick was hungry and he knew Greg would not be home for a couple hours if he had not got back to the crime lab yet. He decided to take Drew up on his offer. "Sure, let's grab a bite to eat. I'll catch up with Greg at home."

Drew smiled brightly at him. "Great, you can pick the place since I have no clue what's close to here."

Nick nodded. He wrote a quick note and slid it into Greg's locker, letting him know that he left and would see him at home.

Greg finished up his paperwork for the case and went to his locker. He already figured Nick left since his casework was done; still he smiled seeing the note left for him.

When he got home he felt incredibly tired and had a throbbing headache. He decided to lie down for a while before Nick came home. He spread out on the sofa and was fast asleep.

------------------

Nick had taken Drew to Frank's Restaurant, the usual choice of places the CSI's would go to after work. It was cheap and the food was decent.

Drew had been full of questions about good places to eat at that were not in a casino. Nick told him about some places he and Greg had been to. He realized they had not been out in ages. Greg still was a bit shy about being out in public places since he was shot. It was nice for him being out.

Drew was a pretty nice guy and good-looking, he had to admit. Greg had his friends Jason and Aaron who were also gay. Nick did not really have anyone else that he knew who was gay. With Drew, he now knew someone else.

On his drive home, he wondered what Greg thought of Drew. He pulled into the driveway and saw Greg's car there, so he knew he was home. He walked inside and saw him on the sofa, sound asleep. He smirked as he went over to him. "Hey sleepyhead," he said as he stood over him.

Greg blinked his eyes open and looked at Nick. "Did you just get home?" He asked him as he yawned and stretched out his arms.

Nick sat next to him. "Yeah, sorry I thought I would have beat you home, but I guess I was out longer than I thought."

"Where were you?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Drew asked me to join him for breakfast and wanted to know more about hot spots in Vegas. You know he is gay too," Nick told him.

At this, Greg's eyebrows rose. "Really? And you took him out to breakfast?"

Nick saw where this might be leading. "No, he asked me out to breakfast. Jeez, Greg. It was not a date or anything like that. He is new in town and just wanted to talk to someone who's been here awhile."

Greg lowered his head and rubbed his forehead as he still had his headache. "Fine."

Nick recognized the motion. "You have a headache, don't you? Did you take anything for it?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah but I only took it a little while ago. I haven't been asleep that long. He stood up and started walking towards the bedroom.

Nick stared after him in wonder. "What are you doing?"

Greg stopped and turned around slowly. "Now that I know you are home, I am going to take a shower and then go to bed." He gave Nick a goofy smile and then headed back to the bedroom.

Nick took that smile to mean Greg wanted company in the shower. Nick was hoping Greg was finally out of his funk and ready to have sex again. Nick waited until he heard the shower running before he stripped off his own clothes in the bedroom and opened the bathroom door.

Through the frosted glass door he could see Greg's lean but toned body under the shower spray. He had been craving to get his hands on that body for days now. He got hard just thinking about him. He opened up the door and stepped in behind Greg.

Greg spun around and grinned at Nick before his body was pulled against his lovers' muscled one and his mouth captured by a ravenous one.

Nick's arms wrapped about him, keeping him tight against his body, grinding his cock against Greg's. He wanted to take Greg right away. He broke off his furious kiss and gazed momentarily into Greg's half-lidded, lust filled eyes. "I want you now," he growled. He turned him around and Greg braced himself against the tiled wall, knowing that when Nick was like this there was no stopping him. He threw his head back with a loud moan as he felt Nick enter him. He let his lover ride him hard; knowing almost a week without sex to them was rare overall.

Nick screamed out Greg's name as he came inside him and collapsed over his back, placing gentle, wet kisses on his old scars.

Greg appreciated the sentiment but disappointment shadowed his pleasure. Nick pulled out of him and realized he had not said anything and remained braced against the wall with his head hanging. He placed his hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey G, what's wrong?"

Greg shook his head. "Damn medication sucks."

Nick could hear the frustration in his tone. Then he realized Greg never got an erection. Nick took his shoulders and pulled him back against him, wrapping his arms around his upset partner. "When are you seeing the doctor again?"

He felt him sigh heavily. "After work tomorrow."

"He'll switch meds and I am sure you will be fine," he said, trying to assure him.

They finished up in the shower and crawled into bed together. Greg turned on his side away from Nick, still feeling inferior. Nick could sense his mood and put his arms around to hold him tight. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," he heard him say quietly. Soon thereafter Nick could tell that he had fallen asleep. He hoped his doctor could help him out. He knew it was driving a wedge between their relationship.


	4. Obsessive Love 4

_A/N-Thanks for the reviews. Things get rather interesting if not shocking towards the end of this chapter. _

He cracked open his eyes and looked over at the other side of the bed. He sat up when he saw it was empty. He reached over and found the sheets to be cool in the empty area Greg would have been in. Greg getting out of bed before him was rare.

He ruffled his hand through his short hair before getting up and grabbing a pair of jogging pants to put on. He walked out into the living room and could smell food in the air. He looked over and saw Greg sitting at the kitchen table eating.

He looked up at him. "Good evening," he said and then took a sip of his coffee. Nick came over and sat down in the chair across from him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was starving. I did not eat when I got home and I woke up to my stomach growling so I decided to let you sleep in and made myself something to eat," he replied with a shrug.

"I see," Nick said as he looked down at Greg's empty plate. "Did you make anything for me?"

He nodded his head towards the kitchen. "It's in the fridge. I was not sure when you were going to get up so you can just reheat it."

Nick went over to the refrigerator and opened it up to see a plate of Greg's favorite thing to make, Chicken Parmesan waiting for him. He put it in the microwave to reheat and then turned to look at him. He was reading a forensics journal. Nick knew it was harder for Greg to read things since he was shot. He had been working with a therapist to help him get over the dyslexia he developed from being shot in the head. He was glad he at least was attempting to read again. For a while there he had given up on it.

"Anything interesting you are reading?" He asked him.

He looked up from the journal. "Oh just about some new DNA process. I wonder if Wendy saw this?"

"Well you can ask her at work tonight." Greg shrugged. "She'd probably seen it. This is 2 months old. I am a bit behind because of the dyslexia."

"Well it's more than I know. I don't keep up on the DNA stuff. I leave that to you experts," he smiled.

Greg grinned back. "It's nice to be considered an expert at something these days."

"Don't worry, I still consider you boy genius," Nick laughed.

Greg grinned bashfully and then buried his head back into his reading.

******

Greg arrived first at the lab, as Nick had to make a stop on his way in. After placing his jacket in his locker, he headed over to the break room for some coffee, where he ran into Drew. "Oh Hey," he said to him as he went over to the coffee maker.

Drew stared after him, not seeing what Nick could like about him. "Where's Nick?"

Greg turned around and gave him a curious look before responding. "He had to make a pit stop on the way in. He'll be here soon. Is there a reason you needed him?"

Drew shrugged. "Grissom said I would be working with him again today."

Greg raised an eyebrow in amusement, seeing as he already talked to Grissom. Another kiss-ass like Hodges, he thought to himself.

"So do you like Vegas so far?" He decided to find out more about this character.

"It is cool. The nightlife seems amazing. Do you two go out much?"

Greg forgot momentarily that he knew about them being a couple. He felt he was getting a bit too personal. "I use to go out more than he did before, well before I was shot." He still felt weird talking about it. "Now we rarely go out."

"Hmmm, that's a shame. Do you two get the same days off?"

Greg bit his bottom lip before responding. "Sometimes, not always," he said quickly.

"I see," Drew replied and then looked down at his can of soda. Greg was about to ask what that meant when Catherine came in.

"Hello boys. How was your first day, Drew?" She asked as she breezed into the break room to get a cup of coffee too.

"It was good. Nick knows a lot," he replied with a smile and totally avoiding Greg's glare.

Catherine saw Greg's expression and smirked. "I'm sure Greg agrees," she said with a wink at him. She now earned his angry glare. She knew she was jealous and thought it was cute.

Drew ignored her comment and then smiled as he saw Nick come in. "Good evening, Nick."

Nick saw him and greeted him back. Meantime, Greg felt like he wanted to vomit over Drew's phoniness.

"Glad you could join us," Greg said with a smirk, as he handed off a cup of coffee to him.

"Alright everyone, time to get down to work." Grissom said as he entered the room. He handed out assignments. Greg was working with him, while Catherine was solo and Drew was again paired with Nick.

***********

Nick and Drew had a shooting outside a nightclub. Detective Vega was waiting for them at the location. "What do we have?" Nick asked him as they approached the scene.

"Jaime Rodriguez and Alexia Stone seemed to have a lovers quarrel and it carried out into the parking lot, where Alexia pulled a gun out of her purse and shot her boyfriend. She took off after the shooting according to witnesses. He has been taken to the hospital in an ambulance. This is what friends of Jaime said happened. Shell casings are on the ground."

Drew smirked as he walked with Nick to mark the casings and blood drops. "Sometimes being single is better."

"You've been single long?" Nick asked him casually.

Drew smiled. "Long enough."

"Hmmm, those days are long over for me."

While they worked, Drew dug for more information. "So how long has it been for you two?" he asked, not saying Greg's name.

"Over three years now," Nick replied as he swabbed a sample of the blood on the ground.

"Wow, I've yet to have one last more than a year. I guess I am not ready to settle down yet. I'd be too bored sitting at home, watching TV or whatever. I like to get out and have fun," he responded, wondering if Nick was feeling restless at all about his relationship.

"Lately, I would not mind going out a bit. Like I told you yesterday, Greg's still a bit freaked out about going out in public."

"Well, you know if you ever just want to go hang out, let me know. I'm still trying to make friends in this town." His real thought was that he would like to fuck Nick but he would work on that. He knew he was a far better catch than Greg was and once Nick got to know him better, he would realize it too.

******

A week had passed by and Drew had managed to talk Nick into going with him to a sports bar to watch a football game.

Greg had been grumpy and upset because his meds were still messing with his libido even after he changed them. His doctor began to think it might be something else causing it mentally and not his medications. Greg also had been moody since Nick and Drew had been paired together the whole week and Nick seemed to be talking more and more about him.

Nick saw nothing wrong with being friends with Drew. Greg always had Jason and Aaron as his gay friends and he never though much of it. When Drew asked Nick, he knew Greg was working. But he needed some time away from Greg and away from home. Catching a game at the bar was a great idea to him.

Drew offered to be the designated driver, allowing Nick to loosen up and have a few drinks. Luckily Drew's work ethic was known to be excellent but no one knew how devious he could be when it came to going after a man he desired. He hoped he would get a chance to get closer to Nick that evening.

"Aww, damn Romo threw that directly to their defender. What a moron!" Nick yelled as the interception was replayed on the big screen. He took another swig of his fourth beer. Drew smiled at him as he popped a peanut in his mouth and acted like he was playing with his cell phone. He was not that into football but when he heard Nick mention how much he loved his Cowboys, he knew he had a chance to get him out.

"Yeah, I've seen a horse make a better play," Drew commented.

Nick grinned at him, feeling the buzz. "Yeah, Hey, do you ride?"

Drew smirked. _Oh yeah he rode and he wanted to ride that smokin' Texan into the ground._ "Yes, my Uncle had horse in Kentucky. I visited them a lot and rode the horses."

"Cool, I tried to get Greg to ride when we were at my parents ranch but he chickened out," Nick explained and then ordered another beer after finishing his current one.

"Hmm, I would love to ride again. It's been about a year or two," Drew said, his blue eyes dreamily picturing the Texan naked on a horse.

Nick was not paying attention to the virtual drool coming out of Drew's mouth. "Well Greg can't do a lot…since he was shot. I miss how he use to be, he was so crazy and outgoing."

"But you still care about him?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I do, but lately things have been a bit strained between us. I think he's just pushing himself too much at work, trying to prove there is nothing wrong with him."

"But there is?" Drew questioned, wanting to hear more about his competition.

"Well, his memory sucks and he gets tired easily. Oh and he has issues reading, nothing really horrible but you can tell when you live with him. Plus he is just so damn…what do you call it… moody at times, it pisses me off," Nick finished off his 5th beer. He suddenly looked up at the TV and cheered loudly.

"It's about time! Touchdown, Yeehaw!!" Drew laughed, seeing the Texan clearly drunk. "How about a shot of tequila for that winning TD?" Drew suggested.

"Hell yeah! Bartender, two tequila shots right here," Nick said with a sloppy wave of his hand.

Drew grinned widely as Nick sang loudly on the drive to Nick's home with Greg. He knew Greg was still at work so he knew he would not have to worry about him coming home any time soon.

He pulled into their driveway. "Nice place you got here, Tex." He said as he helped the drunken man out of the car.

"She's a beaut, isn't she?" Nick grinned lopsidedly. He leaned on Drew's strong shoulders as he was assisted to the door. He could smell his cologne. "You smell nice," he grinned at Drew.

"Thanks," he replied as he brought Nick to his front door.

Nick fumbled for his keys and dropped them. "Here let me help you with those," Drew said as he picked up the keys and opened the door. He led Nick inside and closed the door behind them. He led Nick to the sofa and set him down.

"I think I drank too much," Nick giggled after he belched. He looked around. "Greggo, where are you?"

"He's working tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Dang, I am hot," Nick said and he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Drew could not believe how lucky he was that this gorgeous man was so obliviously drunk was practically undressing for him. He noticed Nick fumble with the buttons. He took his chance. "Here, let me help you with those."

Nick just leaned back and grinned goofily as the new CSI began investigating the skin and muscle that lay underneath the shirt. When he undid the last button, he salivated at the pecs and abs that he knew the Texan kept hidden under his shirts. He placed his hand on Nick's chest, the skin, hot under his hand. How he wanted to place his mouth on one of his nipples and tease it.

"I told you I was hot," Nick smirked, but he meant temperature wise, not how Drew was taking it. "Are you hot too?"

"Oh yes, I sure am," Drew said in a low growl. He watched as Nick laid his head back and closed his eyes. He could not resist the urge. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and got it ready. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the succulent Texan's.

"Mmmm, Greg," Nick mumbled without opening his eyes. Drew did not care if he thought he was Greg. He let his tongue explore Nick's lips and got a pleasant surprise when his mouth opened up, letting his tongue explore even further into the hot depths.

He put his cell phone away and then pressed closer against Nick, while he lowered his right hand over the growing bulge in Nick's pants. He moaned in his throat as he felt Nick's hands suddenly cup his ass.

Nick felt like he was in heaven as wet kisses traveled down his neck. Greg had not been this horny in weeks. His clouded mind let his lover unbutton and unzip his pants. He felt a hand take hole of his throbbing cock.

As Drew let his mouth tease a nipple, he wrapped his hand around Nick's hard cock and started stroking it. "You're so beautiful, more than I imagined, Nick Stokes."

Hearing his name in a voice that was not Greg's suddenly snapped him out of his fog. He opened his eyes and realized it was Drew who was working his cock and sucking his nipple. He suddenly pushed Drew away from him, causing him to fall to the floor. "Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing?"

Drew looked at him, surprised at first before his eyes focused intensely on the dark orbs of the Texan. "I was about to give you what your boyfriend cannot lately." He pulled off his t-shirt, revealing an equally ripped chest. He started rubbing his own chest and then his hands traveled down to his pants where he freed his aching, fully erect generous cock. "Tell me you don't want to fuck me right now. Greg never has to know. It will be out little secret." He started stroking his own erection, moaning right in front of Nick.

Nick could not help but he turned on by the sexy man masturbating in front of him. There was an animalistic need in him not allowing him to look away, but he managed to whisper finally. "You need to leave," he said as he licked his own lips.

"Oh God, Oh fuck yeah! Nick, I can almost feel you in me. You know you want me. Oh fuck me Nick," Drew groaned out as his hand moved faster, his piercing eyes at half-mast.

Nick felt paralyzed to move his eyes from the erotic sight. He breathed heavily as the new CSI came in his own hand. Finally as he watched the sweat sheen chest heave up and down from it's exertion, he spoke again. "Leave now. Put your clothes on and get out," he said strongly.

Drew zipped his pants back up and wiped his hands on his pants before grabbing his shirt. He stood up and smirked at Nick. "You'll be thinking of what you missed out on all night and all day long." He headed for the door and took one last look at the confused Texan. "See you at work, Tex!" He grabbed his crotch before turning around and heading out the door with his shirt still off.

Nick got up and locked the door after he was gone. He turned around and looked at the living room, making sure he left nothing behind. But he had left something behind; it was Nick's aching cock. Nick cursed and ran into the bathroom to get rid of his raging hard on. He took off his clothes and stepped into a cold shower, hoping to kill his erection. With some help from his hand he was able to fix his problem.

He stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror with disgust. He could still see Drew in his mind, jacking off and felt his dick twitch some. "Damn it! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled and slammed his fist down on the bathroom counter.

Nick walked into the bedroom and stopped when his eyes caught a photo of him and Greg with their arms around each other, staring into the camera with smiles. It was a photo Sara had taken of them before she left town. Greg had cherished the photo of them since it was taken on their second anniversary. Then he remembered their 3rd anniversary when Greg had been drunk and cheated on him. Now he virtually did the same thing. Only difference was this was someone Nick would see again. He was going to have to ask Grissom to not work with him. Drew was a fine man and ready to give Nick what Greg had not been able to lately. He had to stay away from him or risk his relationship with Greg. It was going to be easier said than done, though. Drew obviously wanted him badly and did not care about his relationship.

He sighed as he buried his head in his hands while sitting on the sofa. Greg could not find out. He knew if he did he would be crushed and all his feelings of being inferior would manifest again. The thing was he did not care about Drew but he did desire him in a strictly sexual way. And since Greg had not been in the mood for sex lately, it only made the desire stronger.

He pondered how he would handle things at work while he waited for Greg to come home.

* * *

_Please review...thanks!_


	5. Obsessive Love Chapter 5

_A/N-Sorry I got a crazy new work schedule and still working some overtime so it is hard for me to find time to type this up. Luckily overall this story is not that long. Probably one of the shortest ones I have written, since I am incapable of writing a real short story. LOL  
_

* * *

Greg pulled into the driveway, grateful to finally be home. It had been a crappy day at work and he was sore. When he walked inside the house, he was happy to see Nick home.

Nick looked up and smiled when he walked in. "Hey there, G. How was work?" he asked, trying to hide his sudden case of nerves.

He rolled his eyes as he dropped his field kit at the door and took off his jacket. "It sucked!"

Nick frowned as he noticed Greg grimace. "What's wrong? Do you have a bad headache?" He asked with concern.

Greg sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. "My whole body aches. I had this case with Griss and a body was found in a back alleyway. I had to go dumpster diving for evidence. When I was trying to get out I slipped and fell, hard. Now I just hurt everywhere. I'm getting old," he moaned as he laid his head on Nick's shoulder. "And I still smell, even though I showered back at the lab."

Nick could not help but smile at his partner's plight. He put his arm around him and pulled him closer. He heard him groan in pain. "Why don't you take another shower and your pain meds and then head to bed?"

"Yeah I think I will do that." He watched him get up and head into the bedroom. He heaved a sigh of relief that Greg did not suspect a thing. He got up and turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen and headed into the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed.

Greg came out a few minutes later, wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Nick always knew when he was not feeling good by the way he dressed for bed. Nick pulled back the covers for him and watched him as he tiredly crawled into bed.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked him as he wrapped his arms around him when he turned on his side.

"Mmm, now I do," he replied as he felt Nick's warm body against him.

Nick buried his nose in his neck, taking in his fresh clean Greg scent. This is the person he truly desired, not Drew, he told himself.

"Oh I meant to ask, how did your little sports thing go with Drew?"

Nick's heart skipped a beat hearing the name come out of Greg's mouth. "Uh, it was nice. The Cowboys won. A few beers, nachos, and the game, not much else." He hated lying to Greg. He was only glad he was too sleepy to pick up on his nervousness.

"You sports nut. Well glad your team won. I'm sleepy, going to sleep now," he mumbled to him.

"Goodnight, Greg," he said but he knew he was already asleep. He closed his eyes, willing his own aching head to be gone when he woke up later on.

****

He cracked open his eyes as he awoke from his deep, fitful sleep. He felt Nick's arms still around him but he also felt Nick's erection hard against his butt. He smirked figuring Nick must have been having some nice dreams. He wished he could get a hard on when he woke up but lately it was not happening and became more frustrating for him.

He felt Nick grind himself against him. It actually began to annoy him, mostly because he was not feeling the same way. "Geez, wake up Nick," he finally yelled.

Nick opened his eyes and realized he had been dreaming about Drew jerking off in front of him. He was hard and realized he had been holding Greg. His Greg. He needed him now to erase the images of Drew from his head.

"About time you woke up," he heard him say. Nick nuzzled his neck as he moved his hand under Greg's shirt, feeling the smooth skin over the slightly toned abs. His hand slipped under the waistband of his pants and slid down until he reached the soft cock.

"Nick, don't." He heard Greg say with a hint of sadness and irritation in the tone.

"Come on, babe. I need you," he growled in his ear as he tried to work his lover's cock with little reaction from it.

Greg pulled Nick's hand away from him. "Stop, it's not working." He could hear more distress in his voice. Greg turned onto his stomach and buried his head in the pillow.

Nick got up and straddled him, running his hands over Greg's back. "I want you, Greg," he said in a seductive voice. Greg just shook his head. He was not in the mood.

Nick's need to be in Greg was so ravenous; he pulled down Greg's pants quickly, earning a "What the hell?" from Greg. He pulled up Greg's hips and leaned over and grabbed the lube out of the drawer. He did not even take time to ready Greg because his cock ached so much.

"Damn it, Nick," Greg cried out as Nick entered him swiftly. Nick rode him hard, trying to purge any thoughts of Drew and just think of his lover below him.

Aside from the occasional grunt or moan from Greg, he was quiet, which was unusual. "Ah fuck Greg, you feel so good. I love to be inside you, so tight. So beautiful," Nick groaned out as he came near his climax.

With one last hard thrust he released his seed into Greg and collapsed onto his back, panting, after he pulled out.

Greg never felt used by Nick until that moment. He sat up slowly, feeling sore all over still and pulled up his pants. He walked off without saying a word.

Nick suddenly realized he had got up and not said a word. Something was wrong. Did he know about Drew, was all he thought? "Greg?"

"Leave me alone, Nick," Greg said in a distant voice as he entered the bathroom and then closed the door behind him.

Nick sat up in alarm. He was rough on Greg. He was usually only that way when Greg wanted him to be, but he had not said a word. Nick realized he basically just took Greg, even though he knew he was not in the mood. He had not cared. He was so focused on his own need and driving away the image of Drew out of his head, he did not think of Greg. He could have hurt him. He remembered Greg came home sore and now he just had rough sex with him, probably making him worse. He was such an idiot. He had hurt him in more ways than one. He knew it now.

He got up and put his pants on and walked up to the bathroom door. "Greg, I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?"

Greg stood in front of the mirror, staring into his own bloodshot eyes. He hated feeling like all he was for Nick lately was a good fuck. Since his problems started acting up 3 weeks prior, that was basically all he was good for. Now he truly felt like that was all he was.

He was sore still from last night but now his ass hurt and he did not even want to sit down.

When Greg did not respond, Nick got more worried. "Greg?" He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly glad it was not locked.

Greg quickly wiped his eyes before Nick could see him. He turned on the faucet and ran his hands under it as Nick came in.

Nick knew Greg had been crying and he was furious with himself. This was all Drew's fault. He was going to set him straight when he saw him later on at work.

He put his hand on Greg's shoulder and winced when Greg flinched from his touch. "I'm sorry, G, really."

"I'm not going into work tonight. I am going to call in sick. I'm still not feeling so good." He moved out from under Nick's hand and headed back into the bedroom.

Nick hung his head, feeling terrible. "I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I won't do that again. I think staying at home is a good idea." He walked out and saw Greg on the side of the bed, picking up the phone. "Yeah, I think it is best. I'll tell Grissom now."

Nick came over but sat on the end of the bed, giving Greg his space. He listened as Greg explained to Grissom about calling in. Grissom never really questioned him on it since he was shot. He did miss work on occasion when he had a horrible headache or felt nauseous on occasion.

After he hung up the phone he asked him if he was hungry. Greg simply nodded. "How about we order in Chinese?"

"Sure I'll have my usual," he replied quietly.

Nick was glad he at least was talking to him. He went into the kitchen to make the call from the menu they kept in a drawer there. He noticed Greg come out and sit down gently, making him feel even guiltier.

Greg was sore and was slightly mad but overall he was upset about his failure to perform again. He turned on the TV to the Discovery Channel. _**Mythbusters**_ was on. He was glad because it was one of his favorite shows.

Nick came over and sat in the lounge chair. He still wanted to give him his space. "It will be here in about 20 minutes."

"Okay," he replied. Nick bit his lip, the tension was thick in the room and he hated it.

"Did you take your pain meds?" He asked him.

"Yes, I did. I can take care of myself," Greg replied bitterly.

Nick sighed. "I said I was sorry. I don't know what more you want from me?"

Greg looked down at his hands a moment and then finally turned his sad brown eyes to Nick. "I know you are sorry. I'm…I'm more upset with myself than you but I am taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

Nick shook his head. "No, I was rough on you and I did not listen to your protests. I just took you and only thought of my own needs."

"Yeah, you sort of did. What is up with you lately, anyways?"

Nick shrugged. He was not even sure himself. "I don't know. So the change of medications has made no difference?"

Greg looked down at his hands again. "No, Doc thinks it could be emotional reasons now."

"Yeah? Why?" Nick was surprised to hear that. He was not sure what he would be feeling to cause that.

"I don't know. He wants me to see a psychiatrist again. Don't tell anyone at work. I mean I mentioned it to Grissom but he is the only one that knows."

Nick was a bit hurt he told Grissom first and not him. "How come you did not tell me about this until now?"

"I was embarrassed," he said truthfully.

"Oh," Nick said quietly. "There is no reason for you to be embarrassed to talk to me about that."

"I know but with everything being so screwed up about me I was embarrassed to add a new problem to the list," he sighed.

Nick got up and moved over to sit by him. He placed his hand on his knee. "Never feel that way, I've told you that. I'll always love you no matter what."

He smiled a little. "I need reminding once in awhile."

Nick smiled back. "I forget about that." He put his finger on his chin and drew him in for a soft, lingering kiss. He pulled away a little after and stared into his chocolate eyes. "Are we better now?"

"Yes, we are." They made out some more before the doorbell rang with their food delivery.

****

Nick walked into the crime lab hoping to see Drew before he saw anyone else. He had to make things clear to him. He walked into the locker room and luck had it he was in there alone.

"Drew, we need to talk," Nick said sternly as he walked up to Drew.

"Did you dream about me last night?" he grinned.

Nick put his finger in his face. "You mention anything about last night to anyone and you will regret it," he said in a low growl.

"Are you threatening me, Nickypoo?" Drew taunted him.

"You stay away from me and Greg and do not speak to me about anything other than work." Nick stared at him with almost black eyes. But Drew did not take well to threats.

"What? I can't tell Greg what a great time I had jacking off for you?" His ice-cold blue eyes dared Nick.

"Don't mess with me or Greg. You will pay if you do," Nick said with finality to it. He walked away before Drew could say anything else.

Luckily Grissom teamed Drew with Catherine for the shift and Nick worked with Warrick. He managed to avoid him the rest of the shift.

Greg spent his sick time off sleeping most of the time. He woke up a few hours before Nick got home and spent it watching TV.

When Nick walked in, he noticed he was tired. "Hard shift?" he asked him.

Nick set his kit next to Greg's and threw his jacket on the coat hook. He plopped down next to Greg. "Yeah," he said as he rubbed his temples.

"Was it because I was not there?"

"No, no. We had a sexually abused child. You know how those cases get to me," he said to him, but he was also still thinking about Drew. He hoped Drew kept his mouth shut.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll be in later. I slept a lot already."

"Okay, I think I will. Are you feeling better now?" Nick asked before he headed to bed.

"Yep, I am. Still a little sore. I have a nice bruise on my left hip, but otherwise I feel fine."

Nick gave him a questioning look. "Really, I am Nick," he said as he looked at him seriously.

"Okay then I'm going to shower and be off to bed."

Greg joined Nick in bed a few hours later, but was awake before he was. He got dressed and walked outside to check their mail.

"Oh hi there Greg. How are you doing?" He turned around and saw their neighbor, Mrs. Jackson. She was a widower who had always been really friendly with Nick and him. She had also been very nice after he was shot, by bringing over the occasional cookies or casserole for them to eat.

"Oh hello Mrs. Jackson. I'm doing well. How is Chester?" He smiled as he met her halfway through their front lawns.

"Oh crazy dog is probably tearing up the house again while I'm out here," she chuckled.

Greg laughed. "He is a feisty one."

"Say, I hope you do not think I am prying but when I was walking him the other night, I saw a good looking man leave your house. That did not strike me as odd as much as he left without his shirt on in this December cold."

Greg's eyes widened suddenly. "It was not Nick?"

"Uh, no but I thought maybe a relation to him. He had darker hair and a nice build, I must say," she said with a wink at Greg.

Just to not make her worry, even though he was, he told her it was Nick's cousin from Maine and probably thought it was warm out. She smiled and agreed that might have been true. She said goodbye and left Greg standing in front of his home with Nick, suddenly looking at it differently. He knew Mrs. Jackson was talking about Drew. Why was he leaving their house shirtless? But more importantly why had Nick not said anything?

He went back inside and looked at Nick still sleeping. Why was Nick so rough with him that day? Was it because he was picturing Drew? He knew Drew was hot and gay but he did not think Nick had any interest in him. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Nick really had grown sick of him not being able to perform properly and not being in the mood for sex.

"Greg?" He looked and realized Nick had woken up. "You're staring at me in a weird way."

"Oh, umm, I was just…just thinking about something. Uh, say, was Drew in our house that night you two went out the sports bar?"

Nick felt like his heart stopped a moment. Why was he asking this? "Well, I was a tiny bit drunk and he just helped me to the door, but that was it."

"How drunk were you? Drunk enough to forget he was shirtless for some unknown reason?" Greg said angrily all of the sudden.

"Shirtless? Who told you that?" Nick asked defensively.

"Our neighbor, Mrs. Jackson saw him leave the other night and asked who he was. I covered for you, for some unknown reason and said he was your cousin from Maine. So was he as good of a fuck as me? Is that what this morning was about? Seeing who was better to fuck?" Greg seethed, his face turning red.

Nick stood up and got in Greg's face, feeling his own anger now at him jumping to conclusions. "Nothing happened! I was not drunk enough to let him give me a blowjob. That's something you would do."

Greg was aghast. Why would he say such a thing? "What do you mean?" Then he remembered suddenly, the night at the club. He had done that prior to being shot. "Wait, you're bringing that up after everything that has happened? I thought you forgave me?"

"Well maybe I am still somewhat bitter about it, especially after what you are accusing me of. After all we have been through in the last few months, you think I would throw that away for a simple fuck, when all I need is you?" He saw deep hurt pass over Greg's expression and him take a step back. He realized his words did not come out the way he wanted them to.

Greg was edging back towards the door. "Wait! That came out wrong. I did not mean that you are just a simple fuck for me. I mean I have you, the person I love," he said, trying to back peddle on his words.

Greg's eyes were shimmering with pain. "No, I heard what you said loud and clear and well if you need a simple fuck you can use Drew for that now." Greg looked around seeming lost suddenly. "I need to get out of here. I feel like I can't breathe." He turned and walked quickly to the door.

Nick ran after him and grabbed his arm stopping him. "No, don't leave. I did not mean it that way. I do not want Drew. I want you. I love you. Please, I forgave you. I did not even do anything. Can't you forgive me?"

Greg turned his watery eyes to him, the anguish so deep. "I need time, please. Let me go!"

Nick had not realized what a tight grip he had on his arm until he let go and saw Greg grasp it before opening the door and walking out.

Nick slumped against the door and fell to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. He started crying, fearing he was going to lose Greg. Drew was going to pay for this.

* * *

**Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N-I am glad you are enjoying it so far and thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming :)_

Greg had driven around aimlessly until he finally arrived in the parking garage of the Crime Lab. He rubbed his tired eyes. He had stopped crying earlier. He just felt drained now and his shift had not even started yet.

He did not think that Nick was lying to him about nothing happening between Drew and him but why did he not mention that Drew was there and walking about without his shirt on? Why was he shirtless anyway? If he had been truthful up front, he would have believed him.

Now he was at work and he would have to see the smug face of Drew. Greg was going to take the high road though and not bring up what he knew to Drew.

He decided to go inside before anyone saw him in the car and asked what was wrong. After going to his locker, he went into the break room to make some of his Blue Hawaiian coffee. He really needed a cup.

He sat sipping his coffee totally absorbed in his thoughts when he heard his name called. He looked up and saw Nick, looking rather tired and worried.

"I, uh, brought your kit, figuring you were not coming back home to get it. I put it in your locker for you," Nick said to him, his voice sounding unsure.

"Thanks. I totally forgot about it." Greg stared at him as if horns were growing out of his head.

"Can we talk some after work? Will you come home?" Nick asked cautiously as he sat down across from him.

Greg chewed on his lower lip before responding. "Okay, we can. I'll come home after shift."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief. He always knew Greg was a better person than him, far more forgiving. "Thank you, Greg." He just nodded in response. Then he saw his expression change to one of disgust all of the sudden as he looked up. Nick turned around and saw Drew coming but Grissom was behind him so they both kept their mouths shut.

"Glad to see you guys are here. I called in Catherine and Warrick in early for a scene. Drew, you are going to be with Greg tonight on a home invasion case. Nick, you have a 420 on the strip with me," Grissom said to them.

Nick turned to Greg, who looked horrified at having to work with Drew. "Uh, Grissom, um," Nick stammered not knowing how to ask Grissom to not have Drew work with Greg.

"Nick, I am okay. Don't worry." Greg quickly responded, knowing what Nick was thinking.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" Grissom asked them suspiciously.

"Oh, I was not feeling good earlier, still, and he was worried but I am fine now," Greg replied. He looked at Nick, who did look worried. "I can handle my problems, Nick," he told him.

He nodded slowly to him and then looked at Drew, who seemed thoroughly amused by all of it. Nick wanted to punch the smug look off his face.

"Alright then, fellas, let's get going," Grissom told them. Nick got up and purposely bumped against Drew, giving him a death glare before he left with Grissom.

Greg got up begrudgingly and walked towards Drew. He was just glad he was a Level 2 now and Drew was still a Level 1. "Come on, let's go." He picked up the assignment paper and walked past Drew.

Drew followed after him. "You got a problem with me?" He asked him as they got out to the Tahoe.

Greg turned around and stared into the stone cold blue eyes. "Let's just say you rub me the wrong way and keep it at that for now. I'm driving." He turned away from him and opened the drivers' door.

Drew smirked and went around to the passenger side. He had a feeling Greg must have suspected something about his desire for Nick. He had a feeling this might be a fun shift after all.

The home invasion took place in a nice subdivision in Henderson. Detective Vega met them at the house. "The homeowners are Victor and Samantha Fields. I've already talked with them. They are pretty shook up over the whole experience. They are going to stay in a hotel room for the night, so you guys have the place to yourselves. They said there were two guys, both masked. Good luck!" Detective Vega left them to examine the house.

"I'll take the bedrooms, you can take the living room," Greg said to Drew without any other words and walked away. Drew snorted but got to work anyway, he still had a job to do.

Greg had finished taking photos and collecting what evidence he could from the master bedroom. Then he moved onto the 2nd bedroom. It did not look like they had gone into the second bedroom so he went out into the kitchen.

Drew saw him from the living room. "Hey I already checked the kitchen," he yelled to him.

"Oh, then I will cover the outside next. You can join me when you are done in there," Greg said to him. Drew just grunted in response. Greg ignored him and turned on his flashlight as he headed outside.

He turned his voice recorder on as he examined the door and walkway area, describing what he saw. He was halfway around the house when a voice scared him. "Who are you talking to?"

He spun around and saw Drew standing behind him, looking at him as if he was crazy. Greg just frowned. "Don't walk up on a person like that! I'm talking into my voice recorder as I go around the scene."

Drew still looked at him weirdly and then it dawned on him. "Oh so when you forget things you have back up. Geez, how often do you forget?"

Greg did not like talking about his problems to anyone, especially this guy. "On occasion I do and this has come in handy. It was a gift from Nick." Why he felt he needed to add that he was not sure, but he noticed Drew's face change at the mention of his name.

"He is amazing, isn't he?" Drew said with a sigh and walked past Greg with a smirk.

Greg knew he was trying to ruffle his feathers but it was starting to work.

They did not say much else to each other while they loaded the SUV with their evidence. The drive back to the lab was quiet until Drew decided it was time to antagonize Greg. He noticed Greg seemed to be rubbing his temples some. "So what other problems do you have besides memory loss? So you get headaches a lot?"

He glanced over at him, wondering if he was asking because he really cared or just was trying to annoy him. He could not be sure. "Yes, I get headaches once in awhile."

"What else?" Drew asked with a small smirk. Greg was getting the feeling he was just asking to annoy him now.

"Look, I don't care to discuss my problems with you. You are not my doctor!" Greg said rather loudly.

"Testy, dang. I was just curious. I bet Nick gets annoyed when you use the headache excuse like some woman," he said under his breath but loud enough for Greg to hear.

Luckily they were just pulling into the parking garage. Greg parked the SUV before responding. He turned in his seat and glared at him. "Listen. I don't like you but we have to work together. Keep out of Nick's personal life and mine. And keep away from Nick, you got that?"

Drew just smiled. "Sure, as long as he can stay away from me." He then immediately opened the door and got out of the SUV. Greg felt his patience waning. He took a few deep breaths before getting out himself. He said nothing while they both took bags of evidence out of the back and brought them into the lab.

They silently went about distributing their evidence to the various lab techs. "You look stressed." Greg looked up at the pretty, concerned face of Wendy Simms. He shook his head a little. "Nah, I got this nagging headache that I can't seem to shake," he replied, half telling the truth.

"That could be something serious. Have you told your doctor?" She asked him.

"It's nothing really that unusual," he tried brushing it off even though it was not really the truth. The truth was he had more important things to deal with now, like Drew.

"Okay then. So why are you here? You just dropped off your evidence only ten minutes ago. I mean even you were not that fast at processing," she smiled.

"Oh yeah? Sorry. I guess I am stressed today. I forgot. Have Nick and Grissom got back yet?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, I have not seen them yet. Are you going to be okay?" she asked again out of pure concern.

"Yes, I think I need a break and a cup of coffee. Call me when you have the results." She nodded and watched him as he left the DNA lab, thinking he looked a bit pale.

He entered the break room and groaned when he saw Drew in there getting a soda. He went over to the coffee maker and started pouring himself a cup of coffee. He was ignoring Drew's presence in the room even though he could feel his eyes following his every move.

He was heading over to the couch to sit down when he suddenly started having a tremor in his right arm, causing him to drop his cup of coffee. He had not had one in several weeks.

Drew saw the action and shook his head. He could not figure out how Nick would stick around with such an invalid. "No wonder Nick got off watching me get off," he mumbled.

Greg heard what he said and turned away from his spilled coffee and stared at him. "What did you say?"

Drew came up to him as a challenge. "I said no wonder Nick got all hot and bothered when he watched me jerk off. You probably can't even do it anymore without some freaky reaction."

Greg became enraged suddenly and punched Drew in the face. "Shut up!"  
Drew was surprised by the rather strong punch but no one hit him without being hit back. He swung at Greg, connecting with his jaw. Suddenly both were throwing punches at each other.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Grissom's voice boomed out as he and Nick came between the two. Nick pulled Greg away from Drew.

"What's going on with you two?" Grissom asked as he held Drew back. Drew calmed down faster than Greg. "He punched me," he said, panting. Both Grissom and Nick looked at Greg, who was breathing heavily.

"Is this true?" Nick asked him. Greg turned his dark eyes towards him. "Yes," he seethed.

"Greg, into my office now! Drew, stay here until I ask for you," Grissom said. Nick walked with a furious Greg into Grissom's office.

"Nick, you should leave."

"No, I want him to stay," Greg said quickly.

"Okay, then close the door, Nick." Grissom told him.

Greg sat down in a chair, feeling extremely light headed all of the suddenly. Grissom watched him carefully as he put his hand to his bleeding lip and scrunched his eyes closed. Nick sat next to him and noticed he grimaced.

"Are you feeling okay, Greg?" Grissom asked concerned for the younger man who still suffered from brain damage.

"Yeah, just my headache is worse now," he sighed.

"So you want to tell me why you punched Drew?"

Nick butted in suddenly. "It's because of me. I knew this was a bad idea."

Greg turned his head sideways to glare at him. "Yeah it is kind of your fault but Drew is a total asshole too."

Grissom was feeling confused. "What's going on, fellas?"

Nick sighed and looked at his boss. "Drew has been coming on to me. He's gay and now he is harassing Greg."

Grissom raised an eyebrow in shock. "Is this true, Greg?"

Greg nodded but did not look at either of them. "He is trying to get Nick to dump me. He keeps cutting me down because of my…my brain damage." He hated saying that aloud still.

Grissom could understand somewhat why Greg had become violent, but still it was rare. "Greg, Nick, if this is true what you are saying about him, he could be brought up on sexual harassment charges."

"So who do we have to tell, Ecklie?" Nick asked him.

"Yes, you would have to tell him. Drew is still in his 90 day probationary period, so it is better to bring it up now than later," Grissom told them.

"Okay, we will do that then, right Greg?" Nick noticed he had become silent.

"Yeah but can we talk first?" He said in a ghostly voice.

"Uh, Grissom do you need us anymore?" Nick asked.

"No, go ahead but tell Drew to come in please."

Drew was sitting in the break room, holding a cloth filled with ice to his left eye. Greg could not help but feel a bit proud that he would have a black eye. "It's your turn to talk to Grissom," Greg told him with a sneer.

"I supposed you got off easy," Drew snorted as he stood up to leave.

"Not exactly," was all Greg said. They waited until he was gone before they sat down to talk.

"What did he say to you?" Nick asked, dying to know if he spilled his guts.

Greg could barely look at him just thinking about what he had been told. "He said you watched him… you let him jack off in our house? Did you tell him I've been having problems lately getting an erection? He said you…you were enjoying watching him. He could tell," Greg's voice cracked with emotion as he blurted it all out. He tried holding in his emotions since he was still at work but it was hard.

Nick saw the hurt in his brown orbs. He wanted to kill Drew for telling him. He sighed heavily. "I never mentioned you having problems like that. That is between you and me."

"So the rest is true then?" He dreaded Nick's response, but he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I was drunk. At first, in my drunken haze I thought it was you, but then I came to my senses and pushed him off me. But he would not stop. He just did it in front of me and I…I don't know why but I could not tell him to stop." He watched the devastation on Greg's face. "When he was done I made him leave and told him to stay away from the both of us. I'm ashamed and so incredibly sorry."

Greg could not look at him. He could not believe it was true. He stared down at the floor. "Well, I…I'm glad you were finally honest with me but I, uh, I need some space. I'm going to call Jason and see if I can stay with them for a day or two." He started to walk away.

Nick panicked thinking he was going to lose Greg. "Wait!" Greg stopped but did not turn around. "He's trying to break us apart. This is what he wants. Then he thinks he can have me."

Greg turned around slowly and looked at him. "Would you go with him if I left you?"

Nick's mouth was agape. "Do you honestly think I would rather be with him than you?"

"He doesn't have the problems that I have. He could give you what I can't."

The pain in those beautiful brown pools was killing Nick. "No, he cannot. He can never be the sweet, loving, funny, beautiful man that I love. That man is you." He could see tears coming to Greg's eyes as he felt his own well up.

"I need to go now. I can't do this now, please," Greg begged. Nick nodded and let him walk away.

Nick turned around and glared through the window, where he knew Drew was in Grissom's office. He was going to make him pay for this mess.


	7. Obsessive Love 7

_A/N-I'm almost done typing this thing. I finished writing it a couple months ago but just finding the time to type it up has been hard. So hopefully over the next 2 weeks it will all be posted. This is actually one of my shorter stories, if you can believe it and know my stories. LOL I am almost done writing my sequel to Devil's Breath too. Then the typing on that will begin. If you wonder why I write first and then type, it is because I have time at work to write but I cannot use the company computer to type the stuff up. So I write by hand and then type up my stuff. _

_Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I appreciate them. Keep them coming. Major happenings in this chapter._

* * *

Greg woke up with a maddening headache. He looked around and realized he must have fallen asleep in his car. He looked at his watch and it was 7:30 pm already. He did not know where he was even parked. He started to panic. He did not know where he was or how he got there.

He looked around and figured he was parked in a dark alleyway. His phone started ringing, scaring him at first. He looked and saw it was Nick calling. He remembered leaving Nick behind in the break room while he went into the restroom and got sick to his stomach. He left the lab, telling Grissom he was not feeling good. He called Jason, who said he could come over and stay with him and Aaron. He remembered heading to his home with Nick to pick up a few things. He could not remember leaving the house though.

His cell phone stopped ringing. He saw he missed several calls from Nick and Jason. He had voicemails too. He decided to check his voicemails to figure out maybe where he had gone.

"Greg, where are you? It's Jason. I thought you were coming over. Call me." He had several more calls from Jason, sounding more worried with each message.

"Greg, Jason called me asking about you. Where are you? Are you okay? Please call one of us and let us know. I love you, G." That was Nick. He had left several more, also increasing with worry on each message.

"Greg, come on, please call me if you get this. I'm worried sick about you. Where are you? Are you passed out somewhere? Please just call me." He could practically hear Nick crying over the phone. It was the message he just left.

He was scared. He seemed to lose the last 10 hours and had no idea where he was. He dialed Nick.

He answered almost immediately. "Greg? Is that you?"

Greg felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my God! Where have you been? Why didn't you go to Jason's? Are you okay?" Nick sounded frantic.

"I…I'm not sure where I am. Nick, I can't remember the last 10 hours. I'm in my car in some alley behind a bar, I think." His voice wavered as he spoke.

"Do you have your GPS on? I can come and get you if you give me your coordinates," he told him. Greg gave him his information. Nick told him to stay there until he arrived.

Greg wracked his brain, trying to remember what happened the last few hours, but to no avail. He turned on the radio just to try to calm his nerves. Something was wrong with him. He had not lost this much time recently. He still had short-term memory loss but this was ridiculous.

He was deep in thought when a knock on his window scared him. He looked over and saw Nick staring at him through the passenger door window. He unlocked the doors and Nick climbed in besides him. "Hey, I got here as fast as I could. Are you feeling okay?" He looked down at his hands. "You're shaking."

Greg already had realized that. "I have a massive headache, too."

"Did someone knock you out, maybe?" Nick asked him.

"I…I don't think so. I mean it does not hurt in that way. Plus I felt around and everything seems fine. I…I just do not know," he sighed as he lowered his head.

Nick was leery of touching him, just because of their personal issues, so he just talked to him. "Why don't I drive you home? We can have your car towed home. Uh, that is if you are willing to go to our home."

Greg looked at Nick. He looked scared. "Yeah, that's fine."

"We'll get you in to see Dr. Myers tomorrow." Greg nodded in agreement.

They changed over to Nick's truck and called AAA to have them tow Greg's car to their house. They had to wait until the truck came. Nick asked him what he remembered and he told him last he remembered was being at the house.

They were finally able to leave once the tow truck came. Nick's cell phone rang. It was Grissom. "Nick, I need you to come into work now. Is Greg with you? He needs to come in too."

"Grissom, Greg's not feeling good. I was just taking him home."

"I'm sorry but I need both of you to come in. Once we are done here, Greg can go home but this is very important."

Nick looked over at Greg, who was staring at him with a questioning look. "Okay we will be there in 10 minutes." He hung up and looked at Greg apologetically. "Sorry, Grissom needs us for something so we have to stop in. He said you could go home once we are done."

Greg sighed. "Okay." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. He grabbed two and swallowed them dry and then placed the bottle back in his pocket.

Nick knew they were his pain pills. He was rather mad Grissom was making him come in when he was clearly not well.

They arrived at the lab and went inside. They went to Grissom's office. He looked tired and grim. Catherine and Warrick were already they're waiting for them.

"I'm glad you two finally arrived. I've been holding off on telling everyone the news. Drew was found stabbed to death in his hotel room that he has been staying at since he came here to Vegas."

Greg looked at Nick with fear filled eyes.

"Day shift has the case, but I wanted you all to know. They might be questioning you all about him."

Catherine shook her head. "I can't believe it. He was so nice. Who would want to kill him? He was still new in town."

"I don't know but I wanted you all to hear it from me before they started asking you questions. Now Catherine and Warrick, the detectives are waiting for you and then I have a case for you." Grissom handed them the paperwork with the crime scene information.

After they left Grissom told Nick and Greg to sit down. Neither had said a word yet. "You two will have to tell the detectives about you're encounters with Drew. Now I'm going to ask you before they do, you two have valid alibis since you left work, right?"

Greg was about to speak but Nick spoke first. "We were out all day and then to eat and then he was not feeling well and we were heading home." Nick gave Greg a look to be quiet.

"I figured so much, not that you two would ever do anything to him but when they find out what he has been doing, it may show a motive," Grissom told them.

Greg felt panic rise in his chest. What if he did it and he could not remember? He needed to say something. "Grissom, I, uh…"

"I know you are not feeling well. You look pale. You can go home once the detectives have talked to you," Grissom interrupted him before he could say anymore.

"Thanks Grissom. So we just have to wait on Catherine and Warrick to finish up. It is okay if we wait in the break room?" Nick asked, trying to get Greg alone to talk to him.

Their boss nodded. "Sure that will be fine. Let me know if there is anything I can assist you with."

They walked to the break room after speaking with Grissom. Nick watched Greg cautiously, who looked very sickly. He sat down next to him on the couch. "Seriously G, are you okay?"

He shook his head a little and looked at him with weary eyes. "What if during my blackout I killed him?"

"That is nonsense. You could never kill anyone, even a jerk like him," Nick told him.

Greg's eyes turned dark. "I killed Demetrius James."

Nick should have realized he would bring that up. He knew he would always feel guilty about the young man's death. "That was self-defense and you know it. I know you disliked Drew, but seriously, enough to kill him?"

Greg looked away and sighed heavily. "No, I suppose not, but it's just so weird how I black out on my memory on the day he ends up dead."

"Well, as far as the detectives need to know you were with me," Nick told him with a smile.

Greg turned and eyed him suspiciously suddenly. "Why should I lie if you are so confident I am not behind his death? Why not just tell the truth that I don't remember? Unless you think maybe I did kill him."

Nick shook his head, placing his hand on Greg's knee. "No, it's not that. It's that if you tell the truth, they will want to ask you more questions and maybe they will see it as more suspicious. You do not need that now. I just want you to be able to get some rest and then get you to your doctor tomorrow," he told him reassuringly.

"Okay, but where were you during that time?" Greg asked him.

"I was at home, worried about you when Jason called."

Greg buried his head in his hands. "Gosh, why can't I remember?"

"Remember what?" A gruff voice asked.

Both he and Nick looked up. It was Detective Booth, who was a tough cop who worked days.

"Oh he can't remember where he put his car keys. He has short term memory loss," Nick told him quickly. Greg felt uncomfortable with Nick lying for him.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Sorry Sanders," Det. Booth told him.

"Thanks," Greg said in brief reply.

"So I hear you two worked together yesterday. I also heard that you got that bruise on your face from Drew Rice, is that true?"

Greg reached up and tenderly touched his jaw. He forgot about that bruise completely. "Yes, it is true. We got into a fight."

"What was this fight about?" Booth asked him.

Greg looked to Nick real quick. He was about to spread some of their dirty laundry to the detective. After Nick nodded for him to go ahead he turned back to the Detective. "It was about his infatuation with my boyfriend and his means of trying to break us apart."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Booth asked him. Greg went on to explain exactly what happened and what was said between them.

"So where did you go after work then?"

Greg looked at Nick again. Nick gave him a nod. "I was with Nick, discussing things and then went out to eat and then we were heading home."

"So the last time you saw Drew was at work here?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was." He felt nauseous about lying. He thought for sure it was no coincidence that he could not remember anything during the same time Drew was killed.

"Thank you, Greg. Now Nick can you tell me about your interaction with Mr. Rice?"

Nick went ahead and told Detective Booth every detail about their interactions. Greg wanted to leave so badly when he talked about the night at their home and Drew masturbated in front of him. He could not bear to look at Nick so he kept his head down.

"So did he have some kind of sexual perversion that you noticed? Maybe someone he did similar to in the past?" Booth asked.

Nick shook his head. "No, he did not talk much about his past. He just said he had never really held a long relationship."

"You were probably pissed off he told your lover about what happened. Maybe pissed of enough to go after him and kill him?" Detective Booth queried.

Nick scoffed. "I'm a CSI, man. I'm not stupid enough to kill anyone."

"What about you, Sanders?"

Greg looked up, his eyes wide. "What? Me? No, I am more pissed at Nick than Drew. He is just the antagonist."

Detective Booth did not really think the two CSI's before him did it, but at the time they both looked to have possible motive. "Okay, that's it for now, but we may need to talk more later."

"Okay, that is fine. You know where to find us," Nick told him.

"Thanks guys," Detective Booth left them alone in the break room. Nick looked over at Greg, whose head was buried in his hands.

"Hey, want to go home now?" Greg mumbled his response, "yes."

"Okay, let's go. We can talk more after you have got some sleep."

"Sure," Nick got up and waited for him to stand up. He got up slowly, feeling his head spin along with the pain.

As they were walking down the hallway towards the exit, Greg felt faint and his vision blurred suddenly. He reached out to grip Nick's arm. "Nick!" he said weakly before suddenly collapsing.

Nick had been watching him closely and was able to catch him as he fell. "Greg! Come on G! Wake up!" He cried frantically as he felt for Greg's pulse. It was weak.

"What's going on?" Nick looked up and saw Grissom.

"I don't know. He just passed out. He has not been feeling good the last few days. His pulse is weak."

Grissom was concerned. "I'll call an ambulance." He took out his cell phone and dialed.

Nick looked down at the man that he cradled in his arms on the ground. He was ghostly pale. It scared Nick badly. Greg had been doing fairly well and then in the last couple of weeks things between them got rocky and now everything with Drew. Greg was not supposed to be under so much stress. Nick prayed that he just needed a few days rest and that it was nothing worse. Christmas was near and he had a major plan for that day for Greg to make up for everything. Now he had no idea what was going to happen.


	8. Obsessive Love 8

_A/N- Wow, hardly any reviews on the last chapter. Guess it was not well received :( Oh well, here if the next chapter._

* * *

Grissom knelt down besides them. "They are on their way. Did you just finish the interview with Detective Booth?"

"Yes, I was just going to take him home. With everything that has happened in the last two days, he has been very stressed out," Nick told Grissom.

"I'm sure he's just been working too much and not getting enough rest, it's just taken its toll on him. He'll be okay," Grissom said trying to reassure him.

Nick chewed on his bottom lip, feeling totally responsible for all the stress Greg had been under. If he had not been so caught up in his own needs he would have seen to it that he see his doctor before now. He looked down at his beautiful, pale face furious with himself for ever even letting Drew get to Greg and harass him.

"It's my fault he's been stressed out. I sometimes forget he's so much more sensitive and fragile than he was prior to being shot. I've been putting my needs before him. He deserves better," Nick said bitterly.

Grissom was never good at comforting people during times of crisis. It was even harder for him in the case of Nick and Greg. "I don't think he feels that way."

"No he doesn't. The fool thinks _I_ deserve better than him," Nick said somberly.

Grissom had to smirk a little. "It sounds to me like you two are truly perfect for each other."

Nick brushed his hand over Greg's forehead. "Yeah, that's what most tell us."

"What's going on?" Warrick came walking down the hall and then noticed Nick holding Greg. "What's wrong?"

Grissom told him what happened. Catherine came a few minutes later and looked on worriedly after she was filled in.

Soon the paramedics came. Greg was still unconscious. Nick asked to ride in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. He told the others he would keep them updated on Greg's condition by phone.

He was holding Greg's hand in the ambulance when his eyes fluttered open. "Greg?"

Greg opened his eyes but his vision was not clear. He was not sure where he was but he recognized Nick's voice and saw him. "Nick," he said weakly.

"Yeah it's me. We're in an ambulance, we are taking you to the hospital."

"I feel weird," he said softly as he looked up at Nick.

"Mr. Sanders, does your head hurt?" Greg turned his head and saw the paramedic who asked him the question.

"Some. I feel sick," he groaned and closed his eyes again.

Nick looked at the paramedic in panic. "He'll be okay. We are almost to the hospital."

When they arrived at the hospital, Nick had to wait in the waiting area while they took Greg into an examination room.

An hour passed before Nick saw a familiar face walking towards him. "Dr. Myers how is he? What is wrong?" He noticed he looked very grim. He felt his chest tighten suddenly.

"Greg has a subdural hematoma. We are going to have to perform a craniotomy."

Nick fell back into a chair, the color draining out of his face. "Not again. What are the risks?" He asked as he looked at the doctor for answers.

"There are always risks with any brain surgery but if we do not do it, he will die."

Nick looked down at the floor, in disbelief. How could this be happening to Greg again?

Dr. Myers saw the anguish on his face. "Greg already knows. He was asking for you. He should be set up in a room by now. We won't be doing the surgery for a few hours yet. You can go see him. We've already notified his parents."

"Oh yeah thanks for doing that. So how did he take the news?" He asked him.

Dr. Myers frowned. "Not well, that's why I think you should go see him as soon as possible."

"Okay, I will. Just tell me where he is."

Nick looked through the door window and could see Greg lying in the bed looking off to the side. He could only imagine what was going through his mind after hearing he had to have brain surgery again.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. Greg turned his head and he could see that he had been crying. Nick slid into the chair next to the bed. "Hey," he said softly to Greg.

Greg pained eyes met his. "So I guess you…you heard."

Nick could see he was trying to hold in his emotions. "Yes, I did. How are you holding up?"

A tear leaked out of the side of his eye. He shook his head. "Not too good."

Nick's heart was breaking for him again. He did not understand why this was happening. He wiped the tear away from Greg's cheek. "You just got to hang in a bit longer and make it through this surgery."

Greg did not say anything; he just looked off at the door as it opened. His doctor walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to ask something to the both of you. Did you at any time hit your head recently?" He asked him.

Greg closed his eyes trying to remember. "I can't think of an…anything."

Nick looked at him a moment, thinking. "Wait, what about when you fell in the dumpster a week or so ago? Did you hit your head?"

The doctor raised a questioning eyebrow. "A dumpster?"

"The gla…glamorous job of a CSI, looking for evidence in a dumpster," Greg said sarcastically. "I barely remember that moment. I suppose I may have hit my head. Is that what…what might have caused this to happ…happen?" He asked his doctor, not even realizing he was having problems speaking.

"It is a good possibility. I said you had to be careful from now on."

"It's not like I pur…posely wanted this to happen," he replied defensively.

Nick reached out and touched his shoulder. "Hey, no one is blaming you."

"No, he is right, I am not blaming you, Greg. I was just saying. Look I will leave you two alone for now."

Greg sighed and looked at Nick tiredly. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. You have every right to be angry. Life has not been fair to you lately."

He stared at Nick a moment. "No, it has not been fair. I'm not even sure m…my boyfriend still desires me and now he is given more reason not too."

Nick could see the extreme hurt in his eyes. He knew he was referring to his moment of weakness with Drew. He sighed heavily. "I've never did not want you, Greg. You have always been the only one for me. I had a moment of weakness with Drew, just like you had one that night of our anniversary. I love you. How many times have I told you that? When will you believe me that no matter what happens to you I will always want you in my life? I can't lose you, Greg," his voice cracked as his eyes welled up. "I thought I was going to lose you once before. I will not go through that again."

Greg suddenly smiled, which worried Nick, thinking he was loosing his mind. "So I guess you want me to recover nicely after this surgery so you can show me how much you love me," he said with his sudden smirk.

"Of course I do," he replied, incredulously.

Greg's smile faded as he thought of something. "Christmas is only a week away. I'm still probably going to be here if all goes well."

Nick frowned. "All will go well, you don't worry about that."

"We never even got around to decorating the house."

"If you're not there I do not want it decorated because it won't be the same without you home."

Greg gave him a sad smile. "I love you, Nick." He reached out his hand to grasp his. Nick held his hand tightly in his. He could see Greg was starting to fall asleep again. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm staying here. I'll be here when you wake."

He nodded and closed his eyes and let his sleep claim him.

*********************************************************************

Greg woke a few hours later to see his parents sitting by his bedside, along with Nick. "What no one wo…woke me up for the party?"

Nick smiled, happy that at least he was in decent spirits. "Well we wanted to make sure you were well rested before the surgery," he told him.

"Hello son. We got here as soon as we could," Greg's father said to him.

He smiled at his parents. "I'm glad you are here."

"We would not be anywhere else," his mother said as she held his hand tight. He saw a tear fall from her eye. She was starting to cry.

"Mom, if you start crying you're going to make me s…s…start," he whined.

"I'm sorry. I just hate that you have to go through this again. It's not fair," she cried.

He clutched her hand back tightly. "I know it's not, but there is nothing I can do but have the surgery now."

"I know," she sniffled.

"He'll be fine. He has all of us here rooting him on," his father said. Greg looked at all of them and felt reassured that he would be okay with all the support he had.

Dr. Myers came in already in his scrubs. "Hello, are you ready to get prepped for the surgery?"

"Just when my hair had grown back to a good length," he sighed.

Dr. Myers chuckled. "We won't do the whole head, just a patch where we need to work. Afterward you can adjust your hairstyle to however you want."

Greg nodded. "Okay. Uh, can I have a moment with everyone f…first?"

"Sure, I'll give you a couple minutes more." He left them alone.

Greg first had all his well wishes and love fest from his parents. They left him alone with Nick then. "So here I go again, under the knife," he sighed.

Nick offered a small smile. "You're a fighter, G. You're going to come through this okay. If you don't, you won't get your Christmas present from me."

Greg frowned. "I haven't had a chance to get anything for you."

"All I need from you is to come through this surgery for me fine, no complications, you hear me?" Nick said seriously.

"I'll do my best. After all this we have to worry about who killed Drew. What if…" he was cut off by Nick.

"Do not even think about that and I know you did not kill him. You just cannot remember where you went that night, that's all. Just worry about getting better now, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. I love you, Nicky," he said as his eyes misted over.

He smiled at him. "I love you too." He gave him a lingering kiss. "I'll see you when you wake up."

"Yeah," Greg said quietly, feeling really scared all of the sudden. More tears leaked from his eyes.

Nick noticed. "You're going to be okay. You have to trust that, okay?"

He nodded slightly. "Okay."

Dr. Myers came in the door. "Are you ready now?"

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, I am."

He looked at Nick and then his parents as they wheeled him out of his room off the pre-op. His family and Nick watched as he was wheeled behind the doors. Mrs. Sanders started crying again. "He's going to be fine, Dear. He made it through the last one. This one is simpler."

"Yes but he could end up with more problems," she sobbed.

"Well, let's not think about that now," her husband said. Nick just remained quiet, praying that the surgery would go well.

After a couple of minutes he excused himself. He walked outside to get some fresh air and then dialed Grissom. "Hi Griss. Yeah he is going in for surgery now…Doctor said it would be a few hours. Any news on Drew's case?"

Grissom told him that they were processing some hairs found but no news on who they belonged to yet. He told him he would stop by later on to see how Greg's surgery went.

*****

The next few hours dragged on. Nick spent most of his time with Greg's parents, talking a lot about his childhood, which Nick found fascinating. He learned that Greg was just as enthusiastic when he was little. Apparently the comment he once made to him about making little bombs was very true. After being given a chemistry set, he did many things with it but one of his favorite things was making small bombs and blowing up his old toys.

Mrs. Sanders pulled out an old photo of Greg when he was 10 years old and showed it to Nick. He was amazed at how big his eyes were even back then. He could also see the mischievous glint back then too. That glint had not been present as much lately. He just hoped everything went well and that one-day that sparkle would return.

Nick was pacing back and forth nervously in front of Greg's parents, who were sitting down waiting for news. Finally they saw Dr. Myers come walking out, still in his scrubs, looking tired.

"How is he?" Nick asked immediately upon seeing him.

"He's in recovery right now. We had a little trouble trying to stop the bleeding but finally managed it. Minimal damage was done. I am still expecting him to have a full recovery, but problems can always arise."

"When can we see him?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Give us another 30 minutes to set him up in his room and then I just ask that it is one visitor at a time, even though I do not expect him to regain consciousness in the next 12 hours."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Myers," Nick said. He finally calmed down a little knowing he came out of surgery okay.

Nick let his parents see him first. When he walked in it was all too familiar sight, Greg's head wrapped in bandages and hooked up to a bunch of machines. It really upset him to see him like this again. He did not understand why he kept going through this. He was glad the New Year was only a week and a half away. Hopefully it would bring him better luck.

He sat down at his bedside for a while before a nurse told him visiting hours were over. He decided to go home and try to get some sleep since the doctor told him Greg would not be awake for a while anyway.

Nick was woken up by a phone call. He grabbed his cell without looking at who was calling. "Stokes," he answered.

"Nick, this is Detective Booth. I heard about Greg, I hope he is okay. I was wondering if you could maybe come in and answer some more questions for me?"

Nick began to worry a bit that maybe something had been found in regards to evidence that pointed towards Greg. "Uh, yeah I can come in. I can be there in about a half hour. Is that okay?"

Detective Booth told him that would be fine. So after he hung up, Nick showered and got dressed wondering the whole time what this was going to be about. Did he have evidence that maybe Greg was part of Drew's murder or did he figure out they were lying? He was about to find out.


	9. Obsessive Love 9

Nick walked into the LVPD and saw Detective Booth coming out of an office. "Hey Stokes, glad you could make it. Let's go into room #2."

Nick became more alarmed when he was asked to go into one of the interrogation rooms. "Please take a seat," Det. Booth told him.

He sat down, trying to act all calm but on the inside he felt something was wrong. "Thanks for coming right in. I was hoping you could clarify something for me. You said Greg was with you the whole time yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, I mean we walked down the Strip to do some talking and then went out to dinner. He had not been feeling good and we were heading home to rest after dinner," Nick said to him.

"Someone said you two had been fighting though and overheard Greg saying he was not going to stay with you."

Nick ground his teeth. He bet Hodges had been snooping again and heard their conversation. "He decided to talk it out with me. He let me know when I got home," Nick lied again. He did not know why he was doing this. Deep down he knew Greg could never purposely kill someone. But now he did wonder if his brain damage could have caused some sort of rage to come out and something happen. He knew it was silly. He had no blood on him and he had just simple forgot where he drove.

"Has Greg had any violent tendencies lately besides hitting Drew Rice?" Booth pressed on. Nick had it. "What's this about? Do you have something that points at Greg for his murder? For Pete's sake! The man just had to have brain surgery again. He could have died. He still has not regained consciousness. I'm not even sure he will have a full recovery!" He yelled, not liking where the questioning was headed and Greg not even having a chance to defend himself right now or ever perhaps.

"Nick, I understand you are upset. It's just that we have Drew's car GPS unit data and he made a stop at your house the day he was killed, before you were home," the detective told him.

Nick's mouth hung open for a moment. Drew had stopped at their house? Greg never mentioned it. "He may have forgot. He had a lot of memory problems and Dr. Myers said this current problem had made his normal issues worse." Nick finally said something that was true.

Detective Booth sighed. "We are going to have to search your apartment and Greg's car."

Nick shook his head. "This is crazy! Greg could never purposely kill some one no matter what."

"Can we search your house and his car to clear him then before we even have to bring this up to him when he regains consciousness?"

Nick was trying to keep his brewing temper in check. He hated this but he knew Greg could not have done it. "Okay, go ahead. I just do not want anyone questioning him the minute he is awake."

"Nick, I do respect the both of you. I am just following leads we have so far," the large detective told him.

He sighed. "I know." He stood up. "Can we do this now? I need to get to the hospital and check on him."

"Sure. I'll get the day shift CSI's working on the case to get ready. It's Doug and Kate."

"Fine. I need to call the hospital. Can I step out?"

"Go ahead."

Nick called them to find out if Greg had regained consciousness yet. He had not. He let Greg's parents know what he had to do and to call him when he woke up.

He drove his own car back to his house. He was trying to remember if he saw something that seemed out of the ordinary. He could not think of anything. He was wondering about Greg's car though. He really did not know. Then he remembered Greg had GPS in his car too. They could find out that he was lying about being out. They both could end up in trouble. He rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on from the stress he was under.

He sat in a chair at the kitchen table as the CSI's went through the house. What worried him was the car. He knew one guy was out there looking at that. He just hoped they did not look at Greg's GPS unit.

After about an hour and a half, CSI Doug Wilson came up to Nick. "Well, we really have not found anything that is evidence toward Greg or you doing anything to Drew. I know Booth is going to be here in a moment. Ryan and Dee found something in Drew's hotel room and he has to talk to you about it. We're going to leave for now. When Greg comes to, send him our best wishes."

Nick thanked him, but his mind wondered what was found that Detective Booth wanted to talk to him about. After the CSI's left, he got up and took some aspirin for his headache. He realized he had not eaten and that was probably why he had one.

A knock came on his door. He went and saw Detective James Booth standing there. "Hey, what is up now?" He asked as he left the balding man in.

"You mentioned Drew had a thing for you. Did you know he had photos of you?"

Nick's eyes opened wide. "What? How? I mean he's only been here a couple of weeks."

"It appears he took these during some crime scenes and other times when you two were off work." He laid out the photos on Nick's table. "We found them on his laptop. Appears they were taken with his cell phone."

The first few were definitely taken at crime scenes, some in the lab. Nick was amazed he never realized it. The next couple photos were from when he went out with him for drinks. Then Detective Booth cleared his throat. "There are these two photos too. Do you remember these moments?" he laid them down slowly in front of Nick.

He gasped in horror when he saw them. The first one was Nick in a restroom, standing in front of a urinal, his dick out, taking a piss. The second was there in his living room, on the sofa partially undressed; an almost self-portrait of Drew sticking his tongue out, appearing to lick Nick's nipple while his eyes were closed. Nick felt sick to his stomach. He did not realize Drew was basically stalking him and obsessed with him. For a moment he was grateful he was dead. He did not need another stalker in his life.

"They were both taken the same night. I was drunk. I did not realize he took these. The first one is in the bathroom at the Sports Bar we went to. I recognize it from times I was there in the past. The second was here. Oh God, I had no idea he took these," he said horrified.

Booth nodded. "I did not think so. We learned a former boyfriend of his almost charged him with stalking, but dropped it when he said he would blackmail him. We are looking into more of his past relationships."

Nick shook his head. "How was none of this found out before he was hired?"

"No one pressed any charges. His record is clean."

"Geez, I had no idea he was this obsessed with me. I mean I hardly knew the guy," Nick sighed.

"Yeah, the more we find out about him, the more we can maybe see why someone killed him. Do you think he may have stopped here and shown Greg these photos, to taunt him?" Booth asked him.

Nick never thought of that possibility until he mentioned it. _'Oh God! Drew must have and it probably flipped Greg out and why he could not remember,' _he thought to himself.

"I don't know. He did not remember or say anything if he did, but then again it is possible. Wait, you don't think Greg would kill him because of these?" Nick asked in panic.

"No, I would think he would be more pissed off at you overall for letting them be taken," Booth smirked. "No, I do not think Greg is responsible. I am thinking an ex or someone else he had been infatuated with is."

Nick felt out of sorts and in shock still. Detective Booth felt bad about dumping all this on Nick at a time when the person he loved just had major surgery. "Look, I'm sorry I had to tell this to you at a time like this, but I want to wrap up this case ASAP. I'm going to go now and leave you be. I'll let you know if we get any breaks on the case. Thanks for your time. I hope Greg wakes up soon. Bye Stokes."

After he left, Nick felt so drained but he needed to check on Greg. He realized it had been a whole 24 hours now and he had not been told he had regained consciousness. He felt like his own mind was going to explode with all that was going on. He dragged himself to get up and leave. He had to see the only person that really mattered right now to him and that was Greg.

****

At the hospital, he saw Greg's parents sitting in his room. They saw him as he came in. "How is he?"

Mrs. Sanders looked down sadly, while Mr. Sanders gave Nick a grim smile. "Dr. Myers said he is in a coma. He should have been awake by now."

Nick looked at Greg and noticed how peaceful he looked. His beautiful boyfriend was once again in a coma. He felt like his own world was falling apart.

Greg's mother looked up at Nick and saw how tired and sad he appeared. "Nick, honey, when was the last time you ate something?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Not since last night I think."

"Honey, why don't you come with me and get a bite to eat?" She asked him.

He looked at her and then at Greg again. As much as he wanted to be by Greg, he felt like he was going to pass out soon himself if he did not eat. He nodded at her finally. "Sure, I'd like that."

Mr. Sanders said he would remain with his son while they went to the cafeteria. Greg's mom did not ask Nick about what was going on when he was gone. She just gave him comfort when he needed it. He did not say much. She could tell something else happened that upset him but she did not ask.

Nick was grateful she had not pressed him on what happened. He did feel somewhat better after eating. He walked in alone to Greg's room and sat down by his bedside. He gazed upon his pale face and wished he would just open his eyes. The knowledge that he almost had another stalker after him had freaked him out. Seeing those photos he could not believe he had been oblivious to it. He really needed stability in his life; the stability Greg gave him even with all the problems.

"Come on, Greggo, wake up. You promised you would fight again. I'm being selfish but I need you. I haven't treated you as well as you deserve. I don't know if he showed you those photos or not but I am so sorry if he did. I did not know…God, I had no idea he was so obsessed with me. I'm an investigator I should have known." He bowed his head as his eyes started to tear up.

"I just want you back, Greg. I love you, I need you." He held his hand but could not hold back his tears anymore. Too much was going on in his life at the moment and he could not hold in his emotions anymore. He lowered his head and started sobbing. Everything in his life was crumbling around him and he could not act like it was not affecting him anymore.

He was crying for a while when he felt the hand in his move and he looked up. He saw Greg's soft brown eyes looking at him. A small smile formed on his face. Nick returned the smile, enthusiastically. "Are you really awake?" he asked in slight disbelief.

Greg's smile faded as he looked around the room without moving his head, his eyes landing back on Nick with a small nod.

Nick smiled big as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. You really had me worried there again. I wish you would stop doing that."

Greg licked his lips and then managed to say "sorry."

Nick realized his mouth had to be dry. He poured some water into a glass and put a straw in it for him to drink. "Here, take a sip of this."

Greg gratefully accepted a couple sips of the water. He saw the door open and his doctor walk in.

"Greg, you are awake. When did this happen?" He asked as he came into the room. The question was directed at Nick.

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied.

Greg looked at his doctor while he was checking on him. "How is your pain level?" The doctor asked him.

"Hmm, not too bad," he said slowly in a whisper.

"That's good. Anything else I should know about that might be bothering you?"

He moved his head slightly and closed his eyes. "Just tired."

"Well everything seems fine from what I can tell for now. You need to get your rest though," he advised and then looked at Nick with the same look.

"I'll make sure I do not keep him up long," Nick said.

Dr. Myers smiled. "Okay, well glad to see you awake. I'll stop in before I leave for the day."

After he left, Greg's parents stopped in and were very glad to see him awake. Greg had fallen back to asleep while his parents were there. He slept for a few more hours. During that time Nick stayed at his bedside, dozing off himself for a while since he had been so exhausted.

He woke up when he heard the door open. He saw Warrick and Catherine pop their heads in. He got up and walked with them outside the room.

"Hey, we heard he woke up. How's he doing?" Warrick asked him.

"He seems okay, better than the last time," he said happily.

"And how are you doing?" Catherine asked him as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

He gave her an appreciative smile. "I'm better now that he is awake. I did not think I could deal with him in a coma for a long time again."

"We heard that they searched your house in regards to Drew's murder," Warrick said to him.

"Yeah, they did not find anything from what I heard."

"But that had to be hard to deal with at this time," Catherine added.

"Yes, it was but things are better now that Greg is awake again."

"Well we are glad to hear it too. I can't believe he had to have head surgery again," Catherine sighed.

"I know but he seems to be doing okay," Nick smiled. They chatted a bit more before Catherine and Warrick took their turns in visiting with Greg, who was glad to see everyone.


	10. Obsessive Love 10

A/N- Thanks **101spacemonkey, elin1982, Ritnou**, and everyone else who has been reading and commenting. :) This story is coming to an end soon. Only one more chapter left after this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Nick got a chance to see Greg again once all the others had finished their visits with him. Greg smiled as he entered the room. "Hey," he said in a soft voice.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling today?" Nick asked him.

"Hmm, the same pretty much." Nick was so glad he was not having speech problems unlike last time. "Well I guess it's still pretty soon since you woke up. In time I am sure you will be better, although I'm not sure you will make it home for Christmas," he told him with a frown.

Greg's face fell. "But hey, at least your family is here, so we can still celebrate here if we need to," Nick added, hoping to make him feel better.

"I know but I…" Nick noticed Greg stopped mid-sentence and seemed to be staring off into space. He got a bit worried at seeing the lifeless expression on his face he saw once before.

"Greg?" He swallowed nervously as he checked to see if he would respond. He did not. He became alarmed and hit the call button. "Greg?" He said again to no response still.

Then suddenly Greg blinked his eyes and looked at Nick. He saw the scared look on his face. "Nick? What's wrong?" He asked quietly cautious.

"You just," he started saying when a nurse came in.

"You called. Is something wrong?" The young female nurse asked.

Greg looked from Nick to her. "I didn't call you."

Nick was still staring at Greg, feeling some relief he was back to normal, but fear at what happened. "I called her. You blanked out there for about a minute."

The nurse came over and took his vitals. "Are you feeling okay, Mr. Sanders?" Greg felt confused. He did not know what either one was talking about. "Just tired and some pain, but fine otherwise," he replied.

The nurse looked at Nick. "I'll let Dr. Myers know. It sounds to me like he had a seizure of some kind. I'll get him." She left the room.

Nick gave a sad smile in answer to Greg's confused look. "What happened?" He asked again, hating being left in the dark.

He held his hand for comfort. "You just were talking and then suddenly stopped and were staring into space. I said your name a couple times but you never responded. Then just like nothing you were back to normal."

Greg looked pensive as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I remember Dr. Myers mentioning seizures being possible, epilepsy."

"You had one last time you were in the hospital," Nick reminded him. "It could be just a one time thing again," Nick said hopefully more to himself.

"Hmmm," Greg simply responded. He closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Dr. Myers will probably be here soon."

"He can wake me when he gets here." Greg really did not want to hear that he had a seizure. He though he was doing okay this time but now he worried that may not be the case.

"Okay," Nick said. If he was tired he did not want to argue with him.

A few minutes later Dr. Myers walked in. "Nick," he said softly to get his attention. Nick turned and saw him. "He's sleeping now. He was tired."

"Let's talk outside for a moment then." Outside Greg's room, Nick told his doctor exactly what happened.

The doctor told him not to worry about it yet. It was a one-time thing so far. If it happened again then he would run some tests on him. Nick tried to take the doctor's advice and not worry about him.

The next day Greg seemed oblivious to anything happening to him the previous day. But something else was on Nick's mind that day. He was going to try asking Greg if he remembered Drew showing up at their house and talking to him.

Greg had the TV on when he came into his room. He turned it off when he saw Nick. "Hey Nicky," he said softly when he came in.

"Hey Greggo, how are you feeling today?"

"Okay. Where have you been?" Greg asked him. Nick had pretty much been there non-stop since he woke up except for that morning.

"I had some business to take care of at work. It was about Drew's murder." At the mention of his name he noticed Greg tense up. "I need to know if you remember seeing Drew that day you can't seem to remember."

"Why? What's going on? Did I do something?" Greg got defensive but Nick could see the fear hidden behind it.

"Drew's GPS unit in his car said he stopped by our house during the time you would have been there," Nick told him. He could tell Greg was searching his memory, trying to recall something.

He sighed finally. "No, I can't. Why would he?"

Nick swallowed hard. He had to tell him the truth, he deserved to know. "Greg, he was obsessed with me. He was taking photos of me on his cell phone and I had no idea. We think he may have come to show them to you to drive a deeper wedge between us." He watched and saw the cautious look on Greg's face.

"What kind of photos?" He asked but he was worried what the answer might be. He still feared that Nick had been with Drew at sometime.

"He…he had taken photos of me on the job, but there were a couple more…more risqué photos he took that night I was drunk." He saw the hurt enter his boyfriend's eyes, the same as when he first heard about that evening. He did not say anything though.

"He took a photo of me at the urinal in the sports bar," he told him, feeling his face redden some from embarrassment.

Greg's mouth hung open as disgust covered his expression. "You mean…he took a photo of your…" He could not even say it; the though just was sickening enough.

"Yes, he did. But I had no idea. I swear!" Greg just nodded, still unsure of what he believed. "You said there was a couple. What is the other one?"

The hurt was evident on Greg's face and Nick hated knowing it was there due to him. "It was in our house. He was…"

"Wait!" Suddenly Greg put his hand up because he remembered the photos and Drew showing them to him. "I remember. Oh God, I remember." He looked incredulously at Nick. "He had a photo of him with you. He was groping you and sucking your nipple." He laid his head back in the pillows and closed his eyes as the image formed clearly in his mind. He could remember the look on Nick's face in that photo. Though his eyes were closed, the look on Nick's face had been pure pleasure and he was not the one providing it to Nick.

Nick's head fell. He had seen the photos. He had prayed he had not, but he had and now he remembered them too. He had to explain to him. "He was obsessed with me, Greg. He took advantage of me being drunk but I realized it before anything really happened. God Greg, he was basically stalking me. Something about me and stalkers," he said exasperatedly.

Greg opened his eyes and looked at him. He was looking down and weary. "I never wanted to hurt you, Greg." He heard him say in an emotional voice. He knew Nick had had his share of dramatic events in his life. He knew Nick would never intentionally hurt him. He had made his own mistake months ago. He remembered what Drew said to him that night now too.

He reached out and took Nick's hand. He looked at him with unshed tears in his eyes. "I remember what Drew told me after showing me those photos. He said I was weak and damaged and he was new, fresh meat that would win out for your desires. He said the last photo was proof at how easily he would win you over. I remember believing him, believing I was not worthy enough to keep you much longer."

Nick shook his head, vehemently. "No, that is not true."

"Let me finish, Nick. I believed it then. He left and I was upset, very upset with myself mostly. I drove around aimlessly, feeling lost to the world, useless, no longer wanted. I guess I became so emotionally distraught I blanked it all out."

"But I do want you, Greg. I need you," Nick interrupted again, hating to hear at how down Greg was on himself and how Drew caused so much of it.

"Nick, listen I know you do. You would not be here with me through all of this shit if you did not love me. You would not have told me the truth." He sighed. His head was starting to ache, but he continued on. "But it still hurts to know how close you came to letting him have you. I cannot deny that. It really hurts."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you," Nick told him; glad to hear that Greg knew he still loved him.

Greg gave him a small grin. "Just being here through all of this is enough."

Nick was so grateful to have him. "How did I get such an amazingly, forgiving person like you in my life?" He smiled back as he held his hand tightly.

Greg was smiling when his expression went flat suddenly, his eyes glazed.

"Greg?" Nick said worriedly. "Oh no!" He held his hand and noticed with horror as Greg's eyes rolled up and then closed just as his body started to go into convulsions.

"Greg!" He exclaimed as panic rushed through him. "Help! Someone help!" He yelled out as he watched the man he loved jerking violently on the bed.

Just as a doctor and nurse rushed in, his body stopped jerking around and came to a rest. He lay still, with his eyes closed.

Nick was standing back as the doctor on duty and nurse checked on him. Dr. Norris, a colleague of Dr. Myers who assisted when he was off looked at Nick, who seemed frightened. "It seems he has a clonic seizure," he said to him. The doctor lightly touched Greg's arm. "Greg? Can you hear me?" After a few seconds Greg opened his eyes slowly and looked around and fixed his eyes on the doctor eventually.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled as he looked up sleepily at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he replied.

"Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep then." He did just that. Nick gave the doctor a confused look. Dr. Norris motioned for him to come outside with him.

"He seems to have had a different type of seizure than he had last time, according to his charts. I will order another CT and MRI for him tomorrow. Dr. Myers will be back then. I will inform him of the new development."

"Is he going to be okay?" Nick asked still very much worried about him.

"Often patients who have tonic or clonic seizures sleep afterward. I believe he is fine for now. His vitals were okay. After we run more tests we can probably say if he has developed epilepsy due to his head trauma. It is not unusual. If so we will prescribe anti-seizure meds for him. Most work fairly well in minimizing seizures or stopping them almost altogether. In the meantime, we might need to extend his stay in the hospital by another day or two, unfortunately over the holiday."

Nick frowned. His plans for his Christmas gift to Greg would either have to wait or he would have to do it while he was in the hospital. All he wanted was for Greg to be okay, though. Seeing his eyes roll back like that and then his whole body shaking freaked him out.

After the doctor left, he walked back into the room cautiously as he looked at his loved one sleeping peacefully now. He did not want to wake him if he did indeed need his sleep. He just hoped they could figure out what was wrong for sure this time. He buried his face in his hands as his own fatigue overtook his emotions and he sobbed to himself softly until he fell asleep in the chair.

****

The next couple of days Greg had been sullen since hearing he had developed epilepsy due to his brain trauma. He was not much for conversation. Plus he was upset that he had to stay in the hospital through Christmas. It also turned out he was weaker than he felt when he tried walking around. He needed assistance and had to be carefully watched since he would get lightheaded after standing or trying to walk for a while.

Nick noticed his quietness and thought part of it was due to him still being upset with him over Drew. So Nick did not push him to talk if he did not want to. He did hate seeing him so somber so close to the holiday though.

Greg's mother came in to visit him. His father had taken Nick out to lunch, so she could have sometime alone with him.

"What's wrong, dear, besides the health news? I know there is more to your mood than that," she asked him.

He sighed as he turned his head from looking out the window. "I never had a chance to get Nick anything for Christmas and I know he got something for me. I feel bad."

Pamela Sanders smirked. She knew what Nick had for Greg because he talked to both of them about it. But she also smirked because it was just like her son to feel guilty about not getting anything for Nick.

"Well, did you have anything in mind?' She asked him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I really haven't. I've had a bit too many other things on my mind, if you know what I mean."

"I can get something for you to give to him if you want me too. I actually got a really good idea," she smiled.

"Yeah? What is it?"  
She grinned. "You'll find out when you give it to him."

He opened his mouth in protest. "Not fair."

"You can also consider it my gift to the both of you. Personally, I think all Nick needs from you is the same your father and I need from you. That is for you to be okay and get out of this hospital by the New Year," she told him sincerely.

He turned more solemn again. "I know, I am trying."

She caressed his face. "I know you are, dear. I'm just glad you're talking to me right now."

He smiled a bit. "Me too. I love you, Mom."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too, Greg." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll let you get some sleep."


	11. Obsessive Love 11

**A/N-Sorry it took me a while to post this. I actually forgot I still had one last chapter to post. LOL Anyway, here is the last chapter. My next fic will be posting soon in a week or two and again it is a sequel to _Devil's Breath_, which was not a slash fic, but it was a Greg/Nick friendship fic. Continues in the sequel which I am calling _The Monster Inside_. I might be writing another Nick/Greg slash again soon.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this ending. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

He was staring into space when he walked in. It was not the first time now that he saw that blank expression. "Greg, it's Nick," he said as he came and sat down. He hated seeing the blank look on his face but it was better than seeing him go through the convulsions. They had only started giving him anti-seizure medication two days prior. Dr. Myers told Nick it can take a few days for them to work, plus the possibility of seizures still existed even with the medication.

He saw Greg's eyes blink and suddenly search around and find him sitting there. "Merry Christmas, Greggo," he smiled at seeing the recognition appear in the big brown eyes he could drown in.

"Merry Christmas, Nick. I didn't hear you come in. I guess I dozed off," Greg said as he yawned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nick did not want to tell him he had another seizure. He knew it would only upset him.

"Thanks for the little tree. It makes me feel a little better, still I rather be home," he frowned.

Nick rubbed his thumb over the back of Greg's hand. "I know. I rather you be home too but hopefully in another couple of days you will be."

"Yeah, I hope so." Greg seemed down though.

Nick knew it was time to give him his Christmas gift. "Well, seeing as it is Christmas, I brought you your gift." Nick pulled out a small wrapped box out of his jacket pocket.

Greg had not seen his mom yet to get the gift he was to give to Nick. He felt bad taking it. "You know, maybe we should wait," he said as he fingered the box Nick handed him, suddenly nervous.

"Greg, if you are worried about not getting a chance to get me anything, don't worry. You just being here alive and well is the best present you can give me."

"My mom said you would say something like that," he grumbled.

Nick smirked at his pout. "Well, it is true. Now open your present."

He sighed heavily. He hoped his mom would come through for him. He tore off the paper and saw what looked like a ring box. He gave Nick a curious glance. Nick had a big smile o his face. "Come on, open it!"

Greg nervously opened the block box and saw two platinum ring bands in the box. "Two rings?" he asked, looking at Nick for answers.

Nick pulled one ring out of the box. "This one is yours. The other one is mine. Seeing as we can't be legally married here, I figured we could still show our love for each other through these rings. Call them promise rings. Here read the inscription," he said handing the ring to Greg.

He looked at Nick, his eyes full of awe and love. He looked down at the ring and turned it to see the inscription. "Forever yours, Love Nick."

Nick took the ring out of his hands. "Here, hold your left hand out." Greg looked at Nick, tears forming in his eyes. He put his hand out. "I love you, Greg. Never doubt that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He slipped the ring on his finger.

Greg looked at the ring on his finger, liking the feel of it but more than that the meaning behind it. "I did not put any inscription on the other one. I decided you can have whatever you want on it," Nick told him.

Greg picked up the other ring and looked at it in the palm of his hand. He then looked at Nick with a big smile. "Hold out your hand."

Nick smiled lovingly at Greg as he did so. Greg gazed into his deep brown eyes. "I love you too, Nick. I am forever yours. I would not be here now without you." He slipped the ring onto his finger. He chuckled a moment. "Wow, this is so cheesy," he laughed as tears rolled down his face.

Nick laughed with him. "Only you would say something like that when I'm trying to be serious."

Greg's eyes shined as he looked at Nick. "But that's why you love me, right?"

Nick smile was warm. "Yes, it is." He placed his hands on Greg's face and drew him in for a lingering, passionate kiss.

"Oh goodness, we should have knocked first," Greg's mother's voice broke their kiss.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Merry Christmas," Greg said with an impish grin.

"Merry Christmas, boys," Mr. Sanders said to them as he walked in behind his wife.

After giving both her son and Nick a hug and kiss, she produced a narrow wrapped gift box out of her purse. "Here Greg, I brought your present for Nick."

Nick looked surprised at Greg. "I thought you did not get me anything?" Then he looked at Mrs. Sanders and winked.

"I never said I didn't, exactly. I just forgot what it was," he told him with a growing smirk. He knew Nick knew his mom helped him out. "Wait, did you two know about Nick's gift to me?" he asked wondering all of the sudden.

"Yes, he told us his plans earlier," Greg's dad said with a smile at seeing how happy his son looked. He was worried he might not ever see him so happy again after all that has happened.

"Hmm, the last to know I guess. Anyway here if your gift Nicholas," he said with a grin, knowing Nick hated when he used his full name.

Nick glared at him a moment before taking the box and starting to unwrap it. Greg was curious too, since he had no idea what was _his_ gift to Nick.

Inside the box were some sand and a couple of shells and two paper vouchers. Greg gave his mom a questioning look. She just smiled at him.

"A week vacation in an all-inclusive resort in Cabo San Lucas for two." Nick looked at the photos. "Is this the place?" He asked in awe as he saw the luxurious resort photos on the vouchers.

"Let me see," Greg said suddenly, causing Nick to chuckle, knowing he had not idea what the gift was.

"Wow, this place rocks!" All of the sudden Greg looked up. "Um, I mean yeah this is the place," he said looking at Nick and then his mother in an innocent way.

Both of his parents laughed at his attempt to cover. "Yes it is for real. And it is close enough that it is not a long flight, since your doctor advised against being far away,' Pamela Sanders told him.

"You owe your parents big time, Greg. This is just what we need after all of this," Nick said to him.

Greg pouted a bit at Nick discovering his gift was not really all his idea. But he had to admit it was something to look forward to.

"Neither of you need to thank us. It was the least we could do," she told them.

"I love you guys," Greg said to everyone.

They spent the rest of the day spending time with Greg and bringing in real food for him to eat, which he greatly appreciated.

Later on the other CSI's came by to visit with him. By the time visiting hours were over, Greg felt exhausted even though he spent most of the day in bed.

Nick ran his hand through his hair that was once again exposed, at least on the right side of Greg's head where the surgery had not taken place. The other side was still bandaged up. "So it was not so bad a Christmas after all, now was it?" He asked Greg.

He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling happier than he had in a few weeks. "It was good, very good." He cracked opened his eyes to look at Nick. "I love you, Nicholas Stokes." Nick smiled broadly. "I love you too, Greg Sanders." He noticed him yawn again.

"Look visiting hours are about over. You're tired. So am I. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care, Babe." He kissed him tenderly on the lips before leaving.

"Bye," Greg said as he waved sleepily to him, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

When Nick got home, he looked at his missed calls. His parents called him twice, first wishing him and Greg a Merry Christmas and then asking where he was.

Nick had not talked to them in over a week and a half, before Greg ended up in the hospital again. He felt terribly guilty about it. He picked up the phone to make the call.

"Nick, oh my God. We were beginning to think something had happened to you. Where have you been?" His mother screeched over the phone to him.

"Sorry mom. The last couple of weeks have been rough." He filled his mom and dad, who had picked up the other line, on everything that had been going on.

They were glad to hear that Greg would be okay. His Dad told him how he was doing. He was forgetting more and more, plus his mood changes were becoming more frequent with the Alzheimer's.

Then the family members who were there at the Stoke family house all took their turns on the phone talking to him.

"Kevin did not come. He's still furious with us for standing up or you and Greg," his mother told him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wish you did not have to choose between us," Nick apologized.

"No, he made his choice. He could be with us and keep his thoughts to himself but he can't seem to do that. I'm just glad to hear you are doing okay and are happy, son. You deserve it after all you have been through."

"Thanks Mom. I am happy too. I think the worst maybe finally behind us," Nick said, really hoping it would hold true.

*****

A couple days later Greg got the okay to finally go home. He had been so happy to get out of the hospital, even though he had to walk with a cane for a while again until he regained full strength. He only had one seizure that was noticed by anyone since Christmas Day and it was just a complex partial one again; no convulsions or anything like that, just the dazing into space.

Greg had been quiet on the drive home as he watched things go by out the window. He was just happy to be out again.

Nick had one arm around his waist as he helped him up the sidewalk to the house. He shivered under him a bit. "Sorry, I should have brought your warmer jacket," he apologized to him.

"Nah, it's okay. We are almost inside."

Nick opened the door for him and watched him carefully as he walked in on shaky legs. Nick flipped the light switch on once he closed the door behind him.

"Aww, you put the tree up for me anyway," he heard Greg gush as he walked into the living room.

Nick came in smiling and placed the bag full of Greg's prescriptions on the kitchen counter. "Your mom actually did it. She thought you should still have the tree up to come home to, even if it was after the holiday."

"She might be overprotective at times but she is wonderfully thoughtful too," Greg smiled as he looked fondly at the tree.

"Yeah, she is." He looked at him. "Why don't you sit down? Do you want something to drink?"

He sat down on the sofa. "Hmm, do we have hot cocoa?" Nick grinned. "Sure do. Sounds good to me too. Be right back."

While Nick made them the drinks, Greg flipped through his mail. Nick settled down next to him, handing him his cup of hot cocoa. Greg smelled it and made a small plesure filled groan before he took a sip.

"Wow, that tastes great after that sludge the hospital claimed was hot cocoa." Nick smirked at his response. He was glad Greg was in a lot better mood after this surgery than the last one.

There was knock at the door. Greg looked at Nick who shrugged not expecting anyone. Greg's parents went back to California earlier that day, knowing he was going home finally.

Nick looked through the peephole and saw Detective Booth. He suddenly got worried they had found something after all this time to incriminate one of them in Drew's murder, even though both were innocent. He had not even thought about Drew's murder in the last few days with everything else going on with Greg.

He cautiously opened the door. "Detective Booth, can I help you?"

The detective tried looking past Nick. "I heard Greg came home today. I was hoping to talk to the both of you."

"Look I just got him home. Can't it wait?" Nick asked him, not wanting Greg to break out of his good mood.

"I won't be long, I promise. It's good news." Nick sighed still but let him in, hoping it really was good news.

Greg looked up and saw the detective and felt his nerves kicking in. "Detective," he said in a small voice.

"Sanders, glad to see you are home and on the mend. I won't be ling. I just wanted to let you two know we've closed the case on Drew's murder."

Nick was surprised. "Really? Who did it?"

"Well it seems Drew pissed off a guy bad enough when he first got to Vegas that he killed him. Seems this guy had his own crush on Drew and he slept with him once. Drew kept blowing him off whenever he tried to contact him. It seems he knew where Drew was staying as that is the same place they had their one night fling. It looks like when Drew came home the guy was waiting for him and Drew wanted nothing to do with him, since he was obsessed with you. Well our guy, Jeremy Dawkins, had a record for domestic violence against his previous partner. Seems he did not take well to being turned down and stabbed Drew to death in his room. We thought about him once we found his prints at the scene but he had an alibi at first, but his alibi fell apart and we busted him. He sort of admitted to it during a rant session down at the station. He actually saw Drew with you at the sports bar. So he was kind of stalking your stalker it looks like."

Nick's mouth was agape at hearing how it all played out. "Wow, so he's behind bars now?"

"Yes, case closed. I just wanted to tell you in person because I know how it had been hard on the two of you."

"Thanks Booth. We appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks," Greg added quietly.

"You're welcome. I never really thought either of you guys could have done it."

Nick smiled and walked him to the door. "Thanks for telling us." They said their goodbyes and then Nick turned around and noticed Greg had hardly said a word.

He walked back in and sat down next to him. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Greg looked at him. "I'm just still a bit raw about the whole Drew thing I guess. Part of me is relieved he's dead but yet part of me feels guilty somehow about it."

Nick wondered at him in amazement. Greg would not be Greg if he did not feel some guilt about his death. "You have no reason to feel guilty. He was scum." He gazed fondly at him. "I love you, you know that?"

Greg narrowed his eyes at him. "What does that have to do with Drew's death?"

"That you feel some guilt about his death after everything he put you through. One of the many things I love about you," he grinned at him.

"You're a strange one at times," Greg said as he tossed a pillow at him.

Nick laughed as Greg picked up a pamphlet he had eyed earlier on their coffee table. "Hey, isn't this our future vacation spot?" He asked his partner as her looked at the photos of the resort and it's sandy beaches.

"Yeah it is. I can't wait to make love to you on the beach," Nick grinned.

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yeah I can already picture your beautiful body, tanned and glistening with sweat while I blow your brains out."

"Pardon me but I'd like to keep the bit of brains I got left in me," he said with serious glare.

Nick did not realize what he said would offend him. "Uh, well I didn't mean it like that," he quickly apologized.

Greg burst out laughing. "You should see your face when you thought I was serious. I'd love to hear more about what you want to do to me," he said in a low alluring voice.

Nick grinned. He slowly pushed him back against the pillows, running his hands under his lover's t-shirt. He leaned down and nibbled on his ear. "I will slowly break down your defenses." He ran his tongue over Greg's lips. His lover opened his mouth up and invited the hot tongue in.

He did not know how Nick knew he needed him right then, but he was glad he was working his magic on him.

Nick heard a low throaty moan out of his partner as he teased his nipples with his hands under his shirt, while his mouth devoured Greg's.

He smiled as he worked his mouth down his neck and felt something hard rubbing against his own hard cock. "Well, look who's coming to life," he mumbled against Greg's neck as he reached down into Greg's pants and ran his hand along his length. He pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Oh God, Nicky. I just got out of the hospital. This might not be such a…. oh hell," he moaned as he suddenly felt Nick's hot mouth envelope his weeping cock.

He bucked under the sensory assault Nick was inflicting upon him.

Nick could not be happier than to pleasure the man he loved after what happened between them in the last 3 weeks. He was not sure he would have this chance again at one time.

He felt Greg clutch his short hair in his hands, always a sure sign he was about to come. "Oh Nick, oh God," he yelled with a final bucking of his hips into Nick's mouth. Nick greedily swallowed his seed as he released it.

He looked up to see Greg's head thrown back, eyes closed, pure pleasure on his glowing face. "God, you are beautiful, Greg. No one will ever turn me on the way you do."

Greg opened his eyes and looked at Nick who was beaming at him. He waved his finger at him. "Come here. I'm too tired to move but I want to taste that amazing mouth of yours again."

Nick leaned against him and kissed him passionately. Greg could feel Nick's still hard cock against his leg. He went to reach for it but Nick stopped his hand. "No babe, let me take care of this," he said in a low voice. He leaned back against the other end of the sofa, stripping off his clothes. Then he started rubbing himself, watching Greg's lust filled eyes the whole time.

"Greg you make me so hot, so hard," he said, as his eyes became half-mast as he ran his hand up and down his length.

His lover could feel himself hardening again just watching the magnificent man before him. As Nick started groaning more, Greg started touching himself. "Fuck Nick, are you trying to give me a stroke now?"

Nick could not help but chuckle as he saw his younger lover hard again and trying to ease it down. He realized Drew had nothing on Greg's sexuality when he was like this, which was why Greg would always be the only one for him. He finally came in his own hand as he watched Greg's stroking himself.

Nick's hand came over his and assisted him in jerking off. "So beautiful, Greg, so damn beautiful, even bandaged up," he said as a grin formed on his lips.

He earned a quick glare from his tired soul mate. "But I love you anyway."

Greg glared but groaned when he felt his second release of the day come. He looked thoroughly exhausted afterward.

Nick sat up. "Look why don't I take you to bed?"

Greg shook his head. "No let's stay here. Let me curl up next to you. I'm sick of beds."

Nick smiled. "Okay, come here." He leaned back against the pillows and Greg shifted himself over to lie next to Nick. It felt so good for Nick to wrap his arms around Greg's warm body again. They truly had not been this close in about a month.

Greg felt safe and more back to normal than he had in a while as he lay with Nick's strong arms around him. "Can we stay like this forever?" he asked dreamily.

Nick smiled. "Whatever you want, my love," he whispered as he could tell Greg had fallen asleep in his arms. "You're mine forever."

The End


End file.
